La Croisée des Chemins - partie 1 - Un cousin pas si lointain
by Selsynn
Summary: Que se serait-il passé dans les événements d'Orgueil et Préjugés, si le Colonel qui faisait stationner ses hommes à Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Darcy/Lizzie. Uniquement monde Orgueil & Préjugés pour cette histoire là. Les suites seront en cross-over.
1. L'arrivée du Colonel

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une nouvelle fanfic, dans l'univers d'Orgueil & Préjugés, mais avec quelques retournements de situation. (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis dans une phase O&P, ce roman a longtemps fait partie de mes favoris).

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si le Colonel qui postait ses hommes près de Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster, mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Comment l'histoire aurait-elle changé ?

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie, Jane/Bingley

Note : Cette histoire est une réécriture de Orgueil & Préjugés avec un "si" fondamental. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les codes de la Régence, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il peut tout à fait que certaines choses m'échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le remonter.

Série : Oui, cette courte histoire est à la base d'une série, qui explore mon imagination alors que plusieurs mondes se collisionne. Je reste une partisane du Dizzie, du coup, pas de soucis là dessus, mais dès la seconde histoire (que je n'ai pas commencé à écrire), vous verrez arriver d'autres personnages débarquer. Pour savoir qui... Je vous donne rendez-vous dans l'histoire suivante de la Croisées des Chemins. (Elle n'est pas encore écrite, et je ne sais pas de quel coté je vais l'attaquer)

L'histoire commence à la soirée chez les Lucas, juste après l'assemblée de Meryton. Le début est totalement suivant les événements du livre. Après... ça diverge davantage.

 **La croisée des chemins - Prologue : Un cousin pas si lointain**

 _Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée du Colonel_

Dans la maison des Bennet, tout le monde se prépare pour la fête chez les Lucas. Lizzie et Jane s'entraident pour s'habiller le plus efficacement possible, mais pour la coiffure, c'est la servante qui la réalise sur Jane, tandis que cette dernière coiffe sa sœur.

Une fois parées, elles attendent sagement que leur mère et leur père, ainsi que leurs trois plus jeunes sœurs soient là.

Quelques minutes d'attentes plus tard, et tout le monde peut prendre la route pour aller chez les voisins. Les Lucas habitent suffisamment près pour que ce soit rapide à pied, et moins compliqué.

Aussitôt les salutations faites, Lizzie prend à part sa meilleure amie, Charlotte, la fille ainée de Sir Williams Lucas.

« Tu sais, on reçoit les gentlemen de Netherfield, mais aussi le Colonel, qui va stationner son régiment dans la région. Il est venu en éclaireur… »

Lizzie est toute étonnée par les déclarations de son amie, et effectivement, très rapidement, remarque un nouvel arrivant, qui est en grande discussion avec le bel arrogant de Mr. Darcy, dans le fond de la pièce, tous deux arrivés après elle.

« Tu as vu… Mr Darcy lui parle, et lui répond… Comme c'est étrange. Crois-tu qu'ils se connaissent ? »

Miss Lucas regarde elle aussi les deux hommes qui conversent depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Surement. Tu as remarqué, Lizzie, qu'ils sont souvent à regarder dans notre direction ? Mais assez parlé d'eux, je vois que ta sœur est toujours aussi demandée par Mr Bingley. Pourtant, on ne la dirait pas attachée…

— Oh, Charlotte, tu sais bien qu'elle ne doit rien montrer. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle est en très grand danger de tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. D'après ce qu'elle dit, ce cher Mr Bingley est tout ce qui est souhaitable fait homme : gentil, attentionné, avec une pointe d'humour, empreint de douceur… Oh, ça oui, elle est en grand danger.

— Tu sais ce que je dirais, je le répète. Elle devrait le montrer plus, même plus qu'elle n'en ressent, car sinon, il pourrait se fatiguer et aller chercher ailleurs…

— Voyons, Charlotte ! Elle ne… »

Charlotte lui pose un moment la main sur le bras pour la faire taire. Effectivement, après avoir parlé un moment avec le Colonel et Mr Darcy, Sir Williams Lucas s'approche d'elles.

« Miss Lucas, Miss Eliza, venez, je dois vous présenter au Colonel Fitzwilliam. Venez, mon enfant, venez avec moi. »

Elles s'entre-regardent et se mettent tout de suite en route vers les deux hommes qui les regardent approcher tout en continuant leur conversation. Les yeux sombres de Mr Darcy ne la quittent pas, et l'intensité de haine que Lizzie peut lire la déboussole particulièrement. Il parle toujours au Colonel quand elles sont à portée d'éclat de voix.

« … parmi tes hommes ?

— C'est une ordure, tu peux le dire. Mais il y a un bon coté, je te le dis, j'ai pu faire du ménage dans mes rangs. Chut, ne parlons pas, de jeunes filles arrivent.

— J'aurais dû le tuer.

— William ! Chut ! »

Sir Williams prit la main de sa fille dans sa main et la présenta au Colonel.

« Colonel Fitzwilliam, mon ainée, Miss Lucas. Son amie, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Eliza, Miss Lucas, le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Il est le Colonel qui vient positionner ses hommes dans notre si belle région. Et il fait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, tout à fait. J'ai aussi beaucoup de nouvelles recrues qui ont besoin d'entrainement et mes officiers qui ont besoin, comme on dit, d'un peu de société.

— Je pense que vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut ici. Il faut dire que nous sommes quelques familles, avec beaucoup de jeunes gens très dynamique. »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent des révérences aux deux hommes. D'aussi près, Lizzie avait l'impression que l'intensité du regard de Mr Darcy allait la tuer sur place. L'indignité la pousse à en dire un peu plus et si Charlotte la pince, elle n'y prend pas garde.

« Mr Darcy, ravie de vous revoir. »

Elle sourit comme si elle était ravie. Il accueille la salutation d'un signe de tête, mais n'ouvre pas la bouche. Charlotte, plus douce et discrète le salue avec beaucoup moins d'impertinence. Une fois que son père a lâchée sa main, Charlotte et Lizzie partent en direction du mur opposé.

« Quel dédain, quel affreux bonhomme. Vraiment, il n'ouvre pas la bouche c'est…

— Lizzie ! Je ne le trouve pas affreux, ce Colonel. Certes, il n'est pas le plus bel homme qui soit, mais il n'a rien d'hautain ou d'affreux.

— Je ne parle pas du Colonel ! Mais de Mr Darcy, évidement. Oui, le Colonel a l'air affable et assez aimable. Bien sûr, si on pouvait lui parler sans le pince sans rire qui l'accompagne toujours, peut-être que mon avis changerait.

— Lizzie, Lizzie, fait attention à tes éclats de voix, ils nous regardent toujours.

— Tu as raison, Charlotte, que ferais-je donc sans toi ? »

Charlotte ne répond rien, juste un sourire. Cela résume totalement leur relation. Charlotte est une base solide avec laquelle l'exubérance de Lizzie peut s'exprimer.


	2. Une première danse

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si le Colonel qui postait ses hommes près de Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster, mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Comment l'histoire aurait-elle changé ?

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie, Jane/Bingley

Note : Cette histoire est une réécriture de Orgueil & Préjugés avec un "si" fondamental. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les codes de la Régence, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il peut tout à fait que certaines choses m'échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le remonter.

Série : C'est la première étape d'une série où des personnages de quatre mondes différents viennent se crasher dans le monde d'Orgueil & Préjugés, alors que Lizzie et Darcy se rencontrent. Mais tout commence par le régiment du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui vient se stationner à Meryton.

Par soucis de simplification d'intrigue, tout les mondes "imaginaires" parleront anglais nativement.

On est au chapitre 2/3 sur la soirée chez les Lucas. Après il y en aura un dernier et puis on passera à la suite.

Au niveau de l'écriture, j'en suis à la cinquième partie, et j'arrive sur le moment où Jane est malade à Netherfield. Je ne sais pas exactement où mes personnages vont accepter de se parler et de confronter leurs idées, mais avec le Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, j'ai bon espoir qu'ils y arrivent sans trop perdre de temps. Je pense que deux autres parties seront nécessaires, mais je me méfies, mes personnages ont toujours tendance à faire n'importe quoi avec mes prévisions... J'écris en même temps une autre fanfic sur O&P, qui part sur le principe que Lizzie a une raison simple d'être orgueilleuse et pleine de préjugé envers Mr Darcy. (et j'en suis au même endroit de l'histoire, juste que c'est le tout début !

 **La croisée des chemins - Prologue : Un cousin pas si lointain**

 _Chapitre 2 : La première danse  
_

Ailleurs, dans la même pièce, Miss Bennet et Mr Bingley sont en grande discussion animée et ne prennent pas grand intérêt de tout ce qui passe autour d'eux.

Dans une autre partie de la pièce se retrouvent toutes les mères de familles. Mrs Bennet affirment à grand cri qu'elle s'attend à ce que son ainée parte bientôt de la maison pour aller rejoindre son mari. Car que peut-on imaginer d'autre qu'un mariage quand on les voit ainsi ?

Non loin d'elle, se trouvent deux cousins qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Vraiment, Richard, je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ici pour me surveiller.

— Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas pour te surveiller, mais tu as changé, William. Tu as vraiment changé depuis l'époque où Oncle Georges est mort.

— Ça s'appelle grandir, et tu serais prié de le faire toi aussi. Ne pas avoir de domaine sous ta responsabilité ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de forcément toujours enfantin. Il ne faut pas tout prendre à la rigolade.

— Tu loges chez Charles Bingley, c'est ça ? Ce sera quand que tu rentreras à Pemberley ou à Londres ?

— Je… Peut-être trop tard ? Je n'ai pas d'horaire. Georgiana n'a plus de pensionnat, mais je ne pensais la laisser avec Mrs Annesly jusqu'à Noël. C'est pas que je veuille pas la voir… mais je tiens à lui laisser de la place pour reprendre ses repères. Je ne dois pas repasser à Londres de sitôt, j'y ai laissé les affaires en ordre.

— Parfait, je vais pouvoir profiter un peu de la présence de mon cousin préféré.

— Tu sais que je suis ton seul cousin, Richard ?

— Non, il y a Anne, aussi, n'oublions pas notre chère cousine. D'ailleurs, c'est pas cette année, l'ultimatum pour que tu l'épouses ?

— Arrête tes âneries, il n'y a que Tante Catherine pour croire à ses sornettes qu'elle raconte à tout va. Non. La femme de mes rêves ne ressemble certainement pas à notre cousine.

— Oh… Il y a donc bien quelqu'un ! C'est qui ? »

Mr Darcy vient de prendre conscience de ses paroles qui sont sorties un peu trop vite de sa bouche. Fâché contre lui-même pour cette admiration qu'il refuse d'admettre, il cherche dans la pièce quelqu'un pour fuir son cousin.

« Allez, William, je suis ton cousin favori, tu peux me dire qui c'est j'en dirais pas un mot. »

A ce moment-là Sir Williams regarde dans sa direction, et entre deux maux, Mr Darcy préfère laisser son cousin et se dirige vers l'hôte à grand pas. C'est à ce moment-là aussi que des musiciens pour une musique entrainante se préparent.

« Mr Darcy ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir dans notre petite fête. Vous vous y plaisez ? Je crois que les danses vont commencer, pourquoi ne danseriez-vous pas aujourd'hui ? Vous m'avez l'air de bonne humeur ! Je ne savais point que vous connaissez le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Capital, Capital ! Il me semble, oui, Miss Eliza vient par ici, surement qu'elle veut danser. »

Mr Darcy se demande légèrement si le remède n'est pas pire que le mal. A le voir danser avec une quasi-inconnue, Richard comprendra son problème. Miss Elizabeth Bennet n'est pas jolie à proprement parler, mais elle dégage une aura de légèreté, de vivacité qui l'attire comme un papillon sur une bougie. Et ce depuis qu'il l'a rencontré au cours de la précédente assemblée. Et qu'il l'a insulté. Et que depuis une semaine, il l'observe chaque matin, sans rien dire, sans faire connaître sa présence. Une semaine qu'il ressasse les mots qu'il va dire pour s'introduire à elle. Une semaine qu'il repousse inlassablement. Plus d'une quinzaine de jours qu'il se demande si tout serait différent s'il avait écouté Bingley et qu'il l'avait invité à danser.

Aujourd'hui, il peut le faire, l'occasion lui est présentée sur un piedestal.

« Miss Eliza ! Mr Darcy est un grand danseur et ce soir, il veut danser. Vous seriez un couple magnifique…

— Miss Elizabeth Bennet ? Voulez-vous m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

— Je… »

Lizzie pour se laisser du temps lève les yeux sur sa sœur et Mr. Bingley qui à quelques mètres de là, qui se préparent pour entrer en danse.

« Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que j'étais en recherche d'un compagnon de danse en allant par ici, je voulais voir ma sœur Jane.

— Il me semble que votre sœur va être occupée pendant toute la durée de la danse. Elle ne vous manquera pas, si nous dansons, nous aussi. »

Lizzie ne sait quoi répondre sans être impolie. Elle accepte à contrecœur, et Mr. Darcy se demande à nouveau pourquoi il insiste. Il ne veut pas que son cousin comprenne son dilemme. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se moque de lui et le ridiculise.

Ils s'installent dans la file des danseurs. Jane échange trois mots avec sa sœur sur son cavalier. Jane lui fait un sourire en coin avant de retourner son attention sur son prince charmant. Lizzie regarde autour d'elle comment sa famille se débrouille. Elle voit Charlotte qui se fait inviter à danser par l'un de leur voisin.

Ses deux plus jeunes sœur Lydia et Kitty sont elles aussi en piste, tout en haut, l'une avec un frère de Charlotte, l'autre avec un jeune voisin. Mary quant à elle est près des musiciens, toujours intéressée pour apprendre de nouveaux morceaux et prête à les relayer.

Lizzie regarde à nouveau son compagnon de danse. Il l'observe toujours. N'est-elle pas assez droite, pas assez jolie ? Certes, il a déjà fait référence à cet aspect, mais elle aurait pu croire qu'il lui aurait pardonné. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté la mise en scène de Sir Williams d'ailleurs ? Il aurait pu, non, il aurait dû lui dire de manière cordiale d'aller se faire voir. Après tout, Mr Darcy a déjà prouvé qu'il n'est pas contre le fait d'insulter les gens devant eux…

Lizzie cherche à comprendre comment il fonctionne, cet homme, et elle échoue. C'est pourtant son passe-temps favori.

« Vous allez rester silencieux encore longtemps ? »

Elle n'aime pas le silence. Du moins pas sur la piste de danse. C'est fait pour socialiser, pour rencontrer les gens, pour se montrer sous le meilleur jour. Et quoi qu'en dises sa mère, ce n'est pas quand elle est silencieuse qu'elle est sous son meilleur jour possible. Elle est fade.

« Vous parlez par obligation, ou parce que c'est dans votre nature, Miss Elizabeth ?

— Parce… Parce qu'il le faut. »

C'est trop loin de ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Cet homme lui fait perdre ses moyens, elle n'arrive pas à penser à ce qu'elle doit dire. Quand elle croise son regard, elle discerne seulement de la gravité.

Mais qui peut donc être grave à une soirée ! C'est pas un enterrement ! C'est une fête.

Lizzie pousse un soupir à peine caché.

« Vous êtes anormale, Miss Elizabeth. A quoi est donc du ce soupir ? Vous n'aimez pas danser ? Vu votre énergie, j'aurais cru le contraire.

— Si j'aime danser, mais…

— Vous préfériez danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça.

— Même pas avec le Colonel ?

— Le Colonel ? Non, non…

— En général, il a toujours beaucoup plus de succès que moi-même. Enfin, il n'a pas mon domaine… Je… Désolé, Miss Elizabeth, je n'avais pas à dire cela. »

Il arrête de parler, Lizzie lève un regard inquisiteur vers lui. Mais rien de plus ne vient. Elle relance faiblement la discussion sur des sujets sans importance et il lui répond simplement par des monosyllabes. A croire qu'il n'a pas envie de lui parler.

Elle ne comprend décidément rien à cet homme, si ce n'est qu'il est désagréable par nature.


	3. L'homme amoureux

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si le Colonel qui postait ses hommes près de Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster, mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Comment l'histoire aurait-elle changé ?

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie

Note : Cette histoire est une réécriture de Orgueil & Préjugés avec un "si" fondamental. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les codes de la Régence, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il peut tout à fait que certaines choses m'échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le remonter.

Série : C'est la première étape d'une série où des personnages de quatre mondes différents viennent se crasher dans le monde d'Orgueil & Préjugés, alors que Lizzie et Darcy se rencontrent. Mais tout commence par le régiment du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui vient se stationner à Meryton.

Par soucis de simplification d'intrigue, tout les mondes "imaginaires" parleront anglais nativement.

J'ai terminé l'écriture de Un cousin pas si lointain. Cela fait 16 420 mots. I chapitres. Et j'aime bien la fin même si c'est pas celle que je pensais faire. Je continuerais de publier le mercredi, puis vendredi prochain. Samedi et dimanche prochain, je suis à Lannion, au festival Scorfel, à présenter mon jeu de société tout le week-end, du coup, je le posterais plutôt le vendredi.

Je retourne à l'écriture de Fantome et Chimère (le nouveau nom pour Une première proposition.), mais avant de le publier, je publierais la troisième ff que j'ai déjà terminée.

 **La croisée des chemins - Prologue : Un cousin pas si lointain**

 _Chapitre 3 : L'homme amoureux_

Le Colonel, n'ayant plus ni son cousin, ni l'ami de celui-ci se mit en devoir de converser avec les gens de la région. Il apprend ainsi que son cousin n'est dans la région que depuis quelques jours, une dizaine tout au plus. Comme ce dernier lui avait dit, il était là pour aider le jeune Mr Bingley qui voulait acquérir un domaine à la campagne. Il regarde aussi souvent son cousin, qui est sur la piste de danse avec l'une des charmantes jeunes filles de l'assemblée.

En train de danser, volontairement, avec l'une de ses connaissances de quelques jours.

Oui, c'est définitif, son cher cousin a changé. Il esquisse même des sourires à sa partenaire, même si le sujet de discussion n'a pas l'air des plus plaisants. Il se met à en chercher un peu plus sur les invités ici. Il reprend le fil des familles et cherche les Lucas. Non, elle lui avait été présentée en tant qu'amie. Mais comment était son nom ? Il ne se souvient pas.

Au détour d'une conversation, il découvre un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, qui a les yeux fixé sur le couple que forment son cousin et la jeune femme. De ses introductions, il se souvient avoir été présenté, mais pas le nom. Mais l'homme voit qu'il s'approche.

« Colonel Fitzwilliam, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je… »

Son regard fuit à nouveau vers la piste de danse.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je trouve moi aussi l'un des couples en danse le plus étrange de tous.

— Ce n'est pas qu'il est étrange, c'est qu'il m'attriste.

— Il vous attriste.

— Oui. Je sais ce qu'il signifie, et si j'en suis heureux pour elle, j'en suis égoïstement malheureux. Colonel Fitzwilliam, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de toujours très honorable, ni très aimable, mais je sais lire quand un jeune homme est amoureux et danse avec l'une de mes filles. Surtout Lizzie.

— Je me disais aussi que vous ne pouviez pas être un prétendant en train de râler de vous êtes fait prendre votre place, je ne vous ai pas vu près de la zone de danse.

— Oh, non, j'ai quatre de mes filles sur la piste de danse. La cinquième n'y ait pas loin, mais l'étude de la musique l'intéresse beaucoup plus que le sexe opposé. »

Il semble se réveiller.

« Oh, pardonnez mes élucubrations d'un vieux père, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Je n'aurais jamais du parler de mes chères filles comme cela. »

Le Colonel lui fait un sourire en coin.

« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais l'une de vos filles seraient-elle la cavalière de mon cousin, Mr Darcy ?

— Oui, tout à fait, Lizzie danse avec lui.

— Lizzie, mais alors, vous pensez que c'est celle qui… Et que vous fait dire que mon cher cousin est amoureux d'elle ?

— Oh, nous ne sommes pas mieux que ma femme, Colonel Fitzwilliam ! Ses regards depuis qu'il est entré sont fixés sur elle. Je sais qu'ils ne se sont rencontrés qu'à la dernière assemblée. Assemblée où Mr Darcy n'a dansé qu'avec les femmes de Netherfield, en soi-disant insultant tout le monde. Mais assez parlé de conjecture, Colonel, racontez-moi qui vous êtes ? Pour être dans l'armée, je suppose que vous êtes un second, voir troisième fils ?

— C'est totalement exact. Mon frère est le Vicomte, et je n'ai que mes prouesses militaires pour me faire un nom. Et le fait que je viens d'une famille titré. Un jour, je trouverais mon héritière qui voudrait bien d'un soldat défiguré comme moi. Si William trouve sa dulcinée, j'ai bon espoir de trouver moi aussi la perle rare avant d'avoir trente ans.

— Vous n'avez pas rien, et je peux vous assurez qu'on peut vivre sans beaucoup de dépenses, à condition de bien choisir sa femme. Ne vous faites pas avoir par un joli visage, si vous voulez mon avis, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Assurez-vous que votre femme soit du même niveau intellectuel que vous. Enfin, je vais vous laissez, Colonel, Sir Williams revient vers nous.

— Mr Bennet, vous avez vu les beaux couples qu'elles forment ? Surtout Miss Eliza et Miss Bennet ! Capital, Capital !

— Oh, Sir William Lucas, je vois aussi Miss Lucas sur la piste de danse.

— Oui, oui, cette soirée se passe très bien. J'espère qu'on vous reverra avec vos officiers dans nos petites soirées, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

— Nous verrons ça bientôt. Les troupes devraient arriver bientôt, mais au vue des derniers évènements, je ne sais si la compagnie immédiate de la société est une très bonne chose pour mes officiers. Nous verrons. Mes contacts auprès de Netherfield permettront peut-être d'organiser un bal quand je le jugerais bon ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Sir Williams Lucas, et Mr…

— Mr Bennet. Je suis le père de cinq filles. Un bal serait une bonne idée. Sauf si je peux vous décourager sans que la rumeur n'arrivent, ni à elle, ni à ma chère femme.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un d'amusant, Mr Bennet, notre discussion a été très instructive. Je vais voir si cette idée a du succès auprès des autres personnes. Il est tellement différent que je veux le revoir comme cela. Et un bal à Netherfield me parait la chose la plus… efficace. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Colonel Fitzwilliam s'écarte de leur groupe pour se fondre dans d'autres regroupements. Il est vrai que partout où il va, la réception d'un bal en l'honneur de son régiment est particulièrement bien accueillie. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à convaincre le maitre des lieux ainsi que son ombre, sans qui rien ne serait possible.

Lequel sera le plus simple à convaincre ? William ou Mr Bingley ? Le Maitre des Lieux ou l'ami et confident de ce dernier, qui risque de se braquer si lui-même dit la moindre chose sur une jeune femme de la région.

La danse se finit enfin. Le Colonel soustraie Mr Bingley à sa charmante danseuse et s'excuse.

« Mr Bingley, je suis tellement ravi que ce que votre présence à fait à mon cousin qui guéri de ses aventures de l'été dernier.

— Oh, c'est dur de le sortir, mais je n'aime tellement pas le voir quand il broie du noir. Il ressemble si peu au garçon avec qui j'ai fait toutes mes études.

— Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu avancé et j'ai signalé que je comptais lancer un bal prochainement. Je me disais que plutôt que de le faire sur les terres allouées au régiment, cela serait simple si c'était hébergé par une grande demeure des environs.

— Oh, un bal pour le régiment. Où tous les officiers seraient conviés ? Bien sûr, ce serait très bien. Mais il faudrait de la place et une organisation très importante… J'aime beaucoup cette pièce, mais nous ne tiendrons pas pour un vrai bal. Et je crois que c'est la plus large de la région.

— Oui, jusqu'à récemment, c'était la plus large, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un domaine plus grand encore avait été loué il y a peut-être un mois, ou plus.

— Quoi ? Un autre nouvel habitant ? Je ne savais rien. »

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il disait son regard s'illumina et il sourit pour effacer sa faute.

« Excusez-moi, Colonel Fitzwilliam, bien sûr que Netherfield serait un bon endroit pour lancer un tel bal. Je suis sûre que Caroline serait ravie de s'organiser de toute la préparation. Cela a tellement changé de choses dans ma vie, que j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours vécu en Hertfordshire. »

Il pousse un soupir et son regard se pose à nouveau sur Miss Bennet en grande discussion avec sa sœur et leur voisine, Miss Lucas.

Jane et Lizzie se regardent pour se mettre à parler très rapidement entre elles. Charlotte Lucas se laisse mener à la danse par un autre voisin pour les laisser discuter en paix.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette danse. Mais je n'avais plus aucune idée pour l'éviter.

— Je pense que c'est bien, Lizzie, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je l'ai trouvé souriant à tes cotés.

— Tu ne l'as pas regardé souvent. Il était renfrogné, et ne voulait pas parler plus que de nécessaire. J'ai dû passer mon temps à lui poser des questions pour avoir la moindre information.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait. Vois, il nous regarde encore.

— Je devrais aller lui dire que mon courage s'élève toujours contre les agressions.

— Non, Lizzie, ne fais pas ça !

— Pourquoi ? »

Comme Jane n'avait pas de réponse à lui proposer, Lizzie embarqua sa sœur pour s'approcher de sa retraite. Les voyants faire, une lueur d'étonnement avait remplacé le regard qui ne la quittait plus. Cette confrontation avait un autre spectateur :

« Oh, non, Lizzie, ne va pas le voir. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée du tout. Il n'est pas dit qu'il est reconnu ce qui l'anime. Cela peut mal se finir. »

Mais Mr Bennet se plaignait dans le vide, personne n'était plus à côté de lui pour entendre sa plainte. Il fut tout de même soulagé de découvrir que ses filles avaient été arrêtées par le Colonel lui-même avant d'arriver à destination.

« Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, justes celle que je désirais voir. J'aimerais Miss Bennet, savoir si je pouvais danser la prochaine danse avec vous, vous êtes ravissante dans cette tenue, et il est dommage que cela ne soit que Mr Bingley qui vous fasse danser.

— Oh, d'accord, non je ne suis pas encore réservée, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

— Très bien. Et Miss Elizabeth Bennet, j'espère que vous permettrez mon indiscrétion mais depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Mr Darcy ?

— Oh, très peu. Je l'ai rencontré la première fois à l'Assemblée de Meryton, comme tous les habitants, je crois bien. Cela devait être il y a deux semaines.

— Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis ?

— Non… Quelques fois, nous nous croisons chez des voisins, mais rien de particulier.

— Tellement étrange… Vous êtes une inconnue pour lui alors… Je ne comprends pas. Cela m'intrigue tellement que mon cousin vous ai invité.

— Votre cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam ?

— Oui, Mr Darcy est mon cousin. Je suis tellement heureux que par le plus grand des hasards, je le retrouve plus que juste à quelques réunions de familles !

— Alors vous qui le connaissez si bien, vous pourriez m'aider à le comprendre ? J'essaye d'interpréter son comportement, mais rien n'a de sens. »

Alors qu'elle continue à lui poser des questions, Miss Bingley arrive surement dans l'optique de parler au gentilhomme, mais ce dernier s'absorbe encore plus dans la discussion avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Caroline Bingley se retrouve à discuter avec Jane Bennet en attendant qu'il se libère.

« Jane, vous êtes vraiment ravissante ce soir. Cette robe vous va à merveille, mais c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas accès à toute la splendeur des robes de la Cité de Londres. Je suis sûre que parmi tous les commerces possibles, vous aurez trouvé ce qui complimente votre tain encore mieux.

— Merci Caroline, vous êtes, vous aussi d'un raffinement particulier. »

La conversation entre les deux femmes continue sur la même lancée. Pendant ce temps, le Colonel fait bien attention à laisser tous les sujets que la jeune Miss Elizabeth Bennet pourrait vouloir lui parler, pour ne surtout pas avoir à discuter lui-même avec Miss Bingley qu'il connait brièvement mais dont il n'apprécie ni l'intellectuel, ni le physique. Et en réalité, la discussion le passionne. Miss Elizabeth Bennet lui raconte comment son cousin, le posé et toujours calme Mr Darcy, a réussi, en l'espace d'une soirée, à se mettre à dos toute la population de Meryton.

« Je lui demanderais. Je crois que c'est le premier épisode social, depuis que je l'ai quitté après Ramsgate, cet été. Si c'est bien le cas, je dois vous féliciter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, vous avez pu le soigner d'un mal assez douloureux. Et vous lui avez redonné le sourire. Merci infiniment à vous.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être responsable de rien.

— Peut-être que votre nature permet cela, tout simplement. »

Il reste silencieux, soupesant ce qu'il dit, puis remarque que son manège est détecté par Caroline. Sans plus prendre de gants, il demande à brule pourpoint à Miss Elizabeth Bennet la chose suivante :

« Miss Elizabeth Bennet, pour que mon cousin ait dansé avec vous, il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et dans la discussion que nous avons eu, je crois comprendre pourquoi. Ce qui augmente ma capacité à vous faire confiance. J'ai un souci familial, je crois que c'est en raison parce que les seules femmes autour de moi sont… inaptes à cette situation. Nous ne savons pas du tout comment gérer une jeune fille, pas encore présentée à la Cour, mais qui aurait dû l'être cette année… Je… Voulez-vous faire une correspondance avec ma tutelle, Miss Georgiana Darcy ? S'il vous plait, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, vous avez une franchise et une façon de voir la vie qui est peut-être ce qui permettra à ma cousine de remonter la pente de la dépression sur laquelle elle s'avance inexorablement. S'il vous plait.

— Je… Vous me faites beaucoup trop d'honneur, Sir. Je ne peux pas accepter.

— On en reparlera une prochaine fois. Ne vous en fait pas. Et s'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas à mon cousin. Il… N'acceptera pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive. »

Effectivement, Mr Darcy s'approche d'eux, toujours caché dans le dos de Miss Bingley.

« Miss Elizabeth, merci pour la danse, c'était très agréable. Richard, je suis sûr que tu es responsable de la nouvelle folie de Charles.

— Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, d'après toi ? Miss Elizabeth, merci pour votre discussion. Et réfléchissez à ma demande. C'est important pour moi.

— Demande ? relève-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

— Un petit service que j'ai demandé à Miss Elizabeth, car elle me parait tout à fait dans ses capacités. Ne t'inquiète pas. La nouvelle folie de Charles ? Mais de quoi donc parles-tu ?

— Il veut lancer un bal en l'honneur de ton régiment, Richard. Un Ball ! A Netherfield ! Je sais très bien à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. C'est encore un de tes coups tordu pour me rendre sociable sans le dire.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, William, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais dansé avec plaisir… D'ailleurs, Miss Elizabeth, il faut absolument que je danse avec vous avant la fin de la soirée. Etes-vous disponible la sur prochaine danse ? Comme vous le savez, je suis déjà pris pour la prochaine…

— Si vous voulez, Colonel, j'accepte avec plaisir. J'espère que nous pourrons finir notre conversation. Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, je dois vous laisser. »

Mr Darcy observe son cousin qui a un sourire en coin. Non, il n'invitera pas une nouvelle fois Miss Elizabeth à danser.

« J'ai été très étonné de la manière dont Miss Elizabeth parle de toi, cher cousin. Je pense que tu as quelques remarques à te faire pardonner. Et… Le plus vite sera le mieux, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

— Non, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur deux danses avec le même couple. Je ne veux pas que les regards soient trop attirés sur elle.

— Je crois honnêtement que c'est trop tard pour les principaux concernés. »

Du coin de l'œil, le Colonel voit bien que Miss Elizabeth est trop proche pour ne pas avoir entendu leur discussion, elle qui avait déjà entendu d'autre commentaires qu'il ne fallait pas. Et effectivement, il l'observe rosir à vue d'œil. Il décide de tenter le diable et de relancer son cousin, qui a décidément besoin d'un bon coup de main.

« Je trouve que la beauté de Miss Bennet est très grande effectivement, mais que la vivacité et l'intelligence de Miss Elizabeth la rend… Comment dire, encore plus intéressante que sa sœur. Qu'en penses-tu, cher cousin ?

— Miss Elizabeth est très belle en son propre droit. Elle est l'ombre et les ténèbres comme sa sœur est la lumière. Elles se mettent en avant l'une l'autre. Par contre, leurs sœurs…

— Je n'ai pas encore rencontré, ni même vu ces sœurs en question, William.

— Tu ne manques rien. D'ailleurs, en voilà une qui court vers nous. Aucune tenue, vraiment ! »

Effectivement, une jeune fille qui ne doit pas être plus vieille que Georgiana, et dont la ressemblance avec Miss Elizabeth est frappante, court vers eux sans aucun sens du décorum.

« Colonel Fitzwilliam ? C'est vous qui avait proposé l'idée d'un bal à Netherfield ? »

Elle remarque alors sa compagnie et adresse une salutation à moitié faite à Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier se crispe près de son cousin.

« Miss ?

— Cousin, il s'agit de Miss Lydia Bennet. Miss Lydia, mon cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

— Miss Lydia, je vois que les nouvelles voyagent vite. Oui, j'ai décidé avec Mr Bingley que pour mes officiers, le meilleur moyen pour les acclimater de nouveau à la société était d'avoir un bal en leur honneur.

— Vous avez tellement bien fait, Colonel, Tellement bien fait. Vous êtes ma personne préférée parmi tous les invités des Lucas ! Avec ma sœur Kitty, on dansera avec tous vos officiers, on vous le promet ! »

Sur ses paroles d'une vivacité hors-norme, elle part, comme elle est arrivée, de manière brusque et particulière non féminine.

« Dis-moi, cette jeune miss est bien la sœur de la jeune femme avec lequel tu as dansé tout à l'heure ?

— Oui, la plus jeune. Elles sont

— Cinq filles, oui, j'ai retenu.

— Miss Elizabeth est la seconde. Miss Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet est l'ainée, et elle est facile à trouver, il suffit de chercher Charles.

— Et pour trouver Miss Elizabeth, il suffit de suivre ton regard, c'est cela, cousin ? »

Il ne fait pas l'effort d'articuler une réponse et change ostensiblement de sujet de contemplation.

« Allons, Darcy, je te connais mieux que ça. Mais si tu veux qu'on en parle plus, je serais une tombe. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. D'ailleurs, son père est au courant, tu pourras aller le voir quand tu auras envie.

— Hein ?

— Son père. Quand tu seras revenu à ton intellect de petit génie de la famille, tu comprendras ce que je dis. Allez, va demander une nouvelle danse à ta perle, et surtout, fais-toi pardonner tes remarques !

— Je n'ai pas de conseils à prendre de toi, mon cher, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

— Et le fait que j'ai que mes exploits pour faire vivre une famille si je ne choisis pas la bonne personne, tu y a pensé ? »

Le Colonel soupire en regardant son cousin avec un fin sourire. Oui, il ne change pas tant que ça en fait. Il est juste beaucoup plus attentif à une jeune femme de l'assemblée, et il perd toute sa verve et ses moyens devant elle. Ah, que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir accès à leur discussion.

Il entend que la fin de la danse arrive et cherche sa danseuse, l'ainée des Miss Bennet. Elle est très belle, et semble douce et conciliante. Il sent aussi le regard de Charles Bingley qui le surveille comme un faucon.

La conversation est plaisante, comme la jeune femme, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'a pas dansé depuis longtemps, lui aussi.

La danse suivante, par contre, promet tellement plus de choses. Tellement plus de plaisir et de taquineries à destination de son cousin.

« Miss Elizabeth, avez-vous donc pensé à ma demande ?

— Je… Je ne pense pas que je serais la meilleure personne pour le faire. Elle a surement de personnes plus haut placées…

— Oh, ça, elle connait beaucoup de jeunes femmes de la Cité, qui l'aiment, non pas pour sa dot, mais pour son frère. Non, je veux dire, c'est là que vous êtes différentes. Vous ne serez pas une amie simplement parce qu'elle a le cœur de son frère facilement accessible. N'est-ce pas ?

— Je… Non. Votre cousin est d'un extérieur charmant, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il est beaucoup trop sombre à mon gout. Il ne fait que critiquer et qu'avoir un avis négatif sur tout et tout le monde. Est-il… Est-il comme cela tout le temps ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, il se compte responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Georgiana. De base, mon cousin n'est pas quelqu'un de très extraverti. Mais normalement, il est plus ouvert que ça. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais depuis le temps que je le connais, je sais comment il réfléchit.

— Il m'intrigue. Je ne comprends rien à ses réactions. Son attitude dément ses paroles, et son ton dit encore un autre discourt. Qu'en est-il en réalité ?

— Ah, mon cousin est un être secret. Il a changé, il a pris trop de responsabilités trop tôt. Au lieu d'être un frère pour Georgiana, il est un père protecteur, voir étouffant. Au lieu d'être un maitre pour Pemberley, c'est la colonne qui fait vivre toute les industries Darcy à la fois. En cinq ans, ses revenus et ses investissements ont progressé de telle manière qu'il a triplé la dot de sa sœur. Au lieu des 30 000 livres, elle devrait entrer à la Saison avec 100 000 livres.

Il s'arrête le temps de s'écarter du à la danse. Il reprend dès qu'ils se retrouvent :

— Il me donne aussi un salaire, sous prétexte de m'occuper aussi de Georgiana. Il y a tellement de monde qui dépend de lui, on pourrait croire qu'il se prendrait facilement la tête et qu'il deviendrait comme mon frère, un abruti qui pense qu'il est supérieur au reste du monde. Et pourtant… Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Pourtant, il a bien fait comprendre qu'il était supérieur à tout le monde, et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à nous.

— Il change beaucoup suivant s'il connait ou non les gens. Les relations avec les autres sont très difficiles pour lui. Mais je suis sûr que vous constaterez de vous-même la différence entre ce qu'il était au début et ce qu'il deviendra avant de partir de la région.

— Il faudra qu'il fasse attention, car tout le monde est parti pour le trouver horriblement désagréable.

Ils doivent à nouveau se séparer pour danser et quand ils reprennent la discussion, le sujet est terminé. Même si Lizzie préfère l'intriguant Mr Darcy à la qualité des routes, et le Colonel Fitzwilliam préfèrerait présenter son cousin sous un jour favorable, ils ne veulent pas insister et déplaire à leur partenaire.

A la fin de la danse, au moment de la ramener, le Colonel baisse la voix et demande à nouveau.

« Et pour Giorgiana ? S'il vous plait, acceptez d'être sa correspondante. Nous sommes que deux hommes, à s'occuper d'elle, et nous fonçons dans le mur.

— Je… Je ne peux pas accepter comme cela. Mais je veux bien écrire une lettre demain, rejoignez moi à la poste de Meryton pour écrire l'adresse correctement. Si elle ne veut pas répondre, cela ne sera pas de ma faute !

— C'est parfait. Oh, si vous manquez d'idées, vous pouvez raconter comment vous nous avez rencontrés. Giorgiana nous adore, mais elle nous voit toujours que quand on est en famille. Je suis sûr que d'avoir le rapport sur l'attitude de son grand frère la rendrait très heureuse et qu'elle voudrait assurément continuer. Merci beaucoup pour l'honneur que vous ayez accepté, Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

— Attendez de voir comment elle va réagir avant de crier victoire, Colonel. Pour un peu, elle ne voudra rien à voir avec moi, ce que je comprendrais totalement ! »

Elle finit par un éclat de rire joyeux. L'idée lui plait beaucoup, et même si elle a peu d'illusion sur le succès de l'opération, guérir quelqu'un d'un mal inconnu est toujours une action bonne à mener.


	4. Correspondance

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si le Colonel qui postait ses hommes près de Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster, mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Comment l'histoire aurait-elle changé ?

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie

Note : Cette histoire est une réécriture de Orgueil & Préjugés avec un "si" fondamental. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les codes de la Régence, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il peut tout à fait que certaines choses m'échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le remonter.

Série : C'est la première étape d'une série où des personnages de quatre mondes différents viennent se crasher dans le monde d'Orgueil & Préjugés, alors que Lizzie et Darcy se rencontrent. Mais tout commence par le régiment du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui vient se stationner à Meryton.

Par soucis de simplification d'intrigue, tout les mondes "imaginaires" parleront anglais nativement.

Et voilà un chapitre assez long, où il se passe beaucoup de choses. J'espère que vous partirez avec moi dans l'histoire, car j'aime somme toute, assez bien cette histoire, et peut-être beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. Je compte écrire pour le nano (national novel writing month), mais me concentrer, non sur Fantome et Chimère, mais sur un roman original, que je compte publier sur Wattpad au fur et à mesure de l'écriture.

Il s'appelle les Rêves de Megalia, et je suis en plein en train d'écrire le plan. Et c'est une bestiole costaud. (Et c'est aussi un mix entre un scénario qui ressemble à du O&P et un de mes anciens projets d'histoire un peu thriller dans un monde légèrement futuriste, avec un monde virtuel très important.) Si vous êtes intéressés je peux vous conseillez d'aller lire mon résumé, sur le site du nanowrimo (pseudo : selsynndelamare, novel : Les rêves de Megalia). Vous pourrez ainsi aussi suivre l'écriture de l'histoire au jour le jour. Je suis en train de me demander si 100k mots sera assez pour faire tenir toute l'intrigue. (Pour Wattpad, n'hésitez pas à trouver mon profil : j'ai le même pseudo : selsynn !) (cela dit en passant, sur toutes les communautés d'écriture où je suis, j'ai le même pseudo, qui est mon nom de plume.)

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le 4ème chapitre d'un Cousin pas si lointain, et je pense que vous allez comprendre où je veux en venir avec cette intrigue. Encore une fois, si vous trouvez des erreurs, malgré mes relectures attentives, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, et je les corrigerais. Pareil si j'écris des horreurs historique, ça n'a jamais été mon fort, mais j'essaye d'adapter les problématiques de l'époque à mon histoire. (et désolé pour le nom du libraire, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ^^)

Je rappelle que je serais à Scorfel, à Lannion (cherchez le stand d'Econologia, si vous voulez passer me voir) ce week-end, et je ne pourrais pas poster (je connais les salons, je suis hs le reste du temps, et je déco complètement d'internet. Du coup, le chapitre 5 sera publié vendredi ! Le 6eme et dernier chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain.

Bonne lecture !

 **La croisée des chemins - Prologue : Un cousin pas si lointain**

 _Chapitre 4 : Correspondance_

La fin de la soirée n'apporte aucune excitation supplémentaire, et rapidement, tout le monde rentre chez soi. Le lendemain, Lizzie s'attèle à la lettre pour Miss Giorgiana Darcy, dont elle ne connait rien.

« _Miss Giorgiana Darcy,_

 _Vous serez sûrement étonnée de me voir vous écrire. Je le suis, en tout cas, de vous écrire, mais vous avez un gardien (votre cousin) aussi tenace que moi. Après qu'on se soit rencontré à une soirée, il m'a importuné tout au long de ladite soirée pour que je vous écrive et vous propose une correspondance. Comme en même temps, il m'aide avec mon challenge du moment : comprendre Mr Darcy, l'ami de notre nouveau voisin. J'ai baissé les armes et ait accepté de vous écrire une première lettre. Votre frère, Miss Darcy, est l'être le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu._

 _Rien n'est stable, dans les caractères que j'arrive à lui esquisser. Tantôt il est froid, tantôt il est désagréable, tantôt il est muet et hautain, et toujours il m'observe comme s'il voulait critiquer le moindre de mes mouvements. Oui, j'ai bien peur que Mr Darcy ne m'approuve pas. Votre cousin, le Colonel, m'a explicitement demandé de ne rien dire de notre projet de correspondance à votre frère._

 _Du coup, je vais me présenter, c'est peut-être la chose la plus intéressante, plutôt que de parler de vos deux gardiens. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Bennet, et je suis la seconde fille de cinq filles. Mon père possède le domaine de Longbourn, qui juxtapose Netherfield, que Mr Bingley loue depuis quelques semaines._

 _Ma sœur ainée s'appelle Jane, elle est la douceur incarnée, et sa beauté est immense. Les sœurs suivantes sont : Mary, l'intellectuelle de la famille, Catherine, et Lydia. D'après votre cousin, Lydia a votre âge, Miss Darcy. Nous ne sommes pas très riches (j'ai appris la somme colossale de votre dot, vous n'aurez qu'à choisir l'homme qui vous aimera, avec une telle somme !), et notre domaine est hérité au prochain male de la lignée. Si jamais mon père venait à disparaître, la vie deviendrait infiniment plus compliquée. Mais ne parlons pas de soucis de ce genre._

 _Je sais que vous vivez forcément soit à Londres soit dans un domaine dans le Derbyshire. Je n'ai jamais vécu longtemps à Londres, comment est-ce ? Mon plaisir est de faire tous les jours de longues balades dans le domaine de mon père. Aimez-vous marcher vous aussi, Miss Darcy ? J'adore la nature qui m'entoure, les rayons de soleil qui filtre à travers les branches, l'odeur de feuilles mouillées et de terre que les sous-bois donnent peu de temps après une pluie. Je me laisse aller, pardonnez-moi Miss Darcy._

 _Oui, je ne suis pas très « accomplie » dans le sens entendue par la société de Londres. Je préfère faire ce que je veux et aimer ce que je fais que faire des choses inutiles. Pour le point de croix, je ne déforme pas trop mes modèles, pour la peinture, je n'ai jamais essayé. Pour la musique, ma meilleure amie jure que je joue magnifiquement bien, mais si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'aime jouer au piano, mais je ne m'exerce pas autant qu'il le faudrait, comme Mary par exemple, qui en fait au moins une fois par jour. J'en fais surtout les jours de mauvais temps. Avez-vous une passion Miss Darcy ? Avez-vous des maitres particuliers pour apprendre l'art précis de certains accomplissements ?_

 _Ecrire cette lettre m'a rendue très curieuse sur votre compte, Miss Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam, votre cousin, m'a simplement demandé d'accepter de tenter une correspondance avec vous. Visiblement, vous avez fait une action pour laquelle votre frère et votre cousin sont totalement perdus. Je ne connais rien des particuliers, mais je suis sûre que vous savez. Je n'ai pas parlé de vous à votre frère, mais votre cousin vous apprécie immensément et se désespère de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter du confort. J'ai trois jeunes sœurs, et ma meilleure amie a une jeune sœur qui est un peu la mienne aussi. Si vous avez besoin de confort, je peux être là. Si vous avez besoin de parler de sujets ou d'autres, je serais là aussi, si vous avez besoin. Je sais qu'avec Mary, Catherine, Lydia et Maria (la sœur de Charlotte, ma meilleure amie), le changement de l'enfance au statut de jeune femme éligible sera différent suivant chacune d'entre nous. Vu votre âge si proche de celui de Lydia, je ne peux supposer que c'est relié. Ou du moins, si cela ne l'est pas, ces changements perturbent davantage vos deux gardiens, qui sont tous les deux célibataires._

 _Je peux alors vous parler de ma propre façon de voir cette étape. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Simplement une étape pour nous permettre de nous épanouir encore plus. Il y a des dangers, je ne vais pas vous les cacher. Mais il y avait aussi des dangers dans l'enfance, non ?_

 _Je suis vraiment très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur vous, Miss Darcy. Et savoir si vous êtes autant une énigme que votre frère, si élégant et hautain._

 _Cordialement, et en espérant que vous me répondrez,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet »_

Lizzie relit une nouvelle fois la lettre. Elle hésite à rayer la mention de Mr Darcy, ne sachant pas du tout comment la jeune fille va le prendre. En fin de compte, elle décide contre, car elle ne veut pas mentir. Une grande partie de sa curiosité est lié à son frère. Finalement, elle se lève et propose d'aller à Meryton, pour la correspondance et quelques autres achats. Kitty et Lydia se précipitent pour l'accompagner.

La marche jusqu'à Meryton permet à Lizzie de se rendre compte qu'elle a délaissé ses sœurs récemment. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement qu'elle a parlé de sa famille et cherché ce qu'elle peut dire sur les deux plus jeunes ? Miss Darcy doit avoir l'âge de Lydia.

Dans l'avenue principale, elles retrouvent le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Il a un éclat d'inquiétude en les voyant toutes seules.

« Miss Bennets, bonjour. Je suis si heureux de vous revoir. Comment vont… vos deux sœurs ? Elles ne sont pas mal à cause d'hier soir j'ose espérer. Miss Jane Bennet est d'une beauté resplendissante.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel, ma sœur ainée et ma sœur cadette vont bien, rassura très vite Lizzie. Elles ne voulaient pas se fatiguer pour aller au centre de Meryton. Je ne sais pas si vous avez réellement été présenté à mes deux plus jeunes sœurs : Catherine et Lydia.

— J'ai eu une présentation très rapide de Miss Lydia. »

Il rit de ses paroles, et Lizzie inspire profondément pour chasser l'inconfort que les manières de Lydia lui provoquent souvent.

« J'ai écrit la lettre comme vous le vouliez.

— Très bien, voici l'adresse, j'espérais vous voir. »

Se faisant, il lui tend un morceau de papier avec les coordonnées de Miss Darcy. Il continue à profiter de sa présence et lui propose un bras.

« Miss Elizabeth, je dois faire le tour des commerces de Meryton, avant que mes officiers n'ait le droit de visiter le village. Voudriez-vous et vos sœurs m'accompagner ? Je ne connais pas encore la région. »

Lizzie accepte en lui souriant. Lydia et Kitty courent autour d'eux et quelques fois parlent avec le Colonel.

« Que voulez-vous parler avec les commerçants ?

— Oh, pas grand-chose pour vous inquiéter, juste mettre au point la manière dont je suis un chef envers mes hommes. Très bientôt, certains des officiers pourront aller à Meryton seuls. Je ne veux pas que des hommes meurtris par la guerre se croient tout permis. Il y a des limites, et je veux qu'elles soient respectées. Miss Elizabeth, je voulais d'ailleurs vous conseiller de ne plus vous promener juste avec vos sœurs, mais ayez un serviteur masculin qui vous accompagne. Et faites passer le mot aux autres familles, s'il vous plait. »

Lizzie l'observe avec incrédulité. Son inquiétude semble sincère.

« Allons, Colonel, sommes-nous réellement en danger ? Vous savez que, parmi notre société, personne, sauf Miss Bingley, n'a une dot intéressante pour être une proie.

— Croyez-moi, c'est les hommes que je connais, Miss Elizabeth, pas vous ou votre famille. »

Il se tait un moment et entre dans le premier commerce devant lequel ils passent. Les trois filles le laisse faire, le commerce ne les intéressant pas la moindre mesure.

« Lizzie, pourquoi il doit être avec toi. Oh, laisse-nous être nous aussi au bras du colonel ! »

Lizzie, perdue dans ses pensées, ne répond pas à sa sœur, à son grand mécontentement. Est-ce qu'elles sont réellement en danger d'hommes de la milice ? Elles n'ont pas de dot. Jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours cru que cela permettrait de ne jamais avoir d'ennuis.

Mais aurait-elle tort ?

Elle reste dans ses pensées pendant toute la marche le long du village. Finalement, elle entre dans la librairie qu'elle aime tant, pour surprendre la discussion du Colonel avec le commerçant, Mr Boukish.

« Monsieur, très bientôt, dans les jours qui vont suivre, mes hommes seront lâchés dans votre communauté. J'ai déjà eu à faire avec des hommes qui s'appuyaient sur leur bel aspect et leur uniforme pour avoir tout ce qui leur plaisait. J'aimerais croire que je me suis débarrassé du pire spécimen, mais … Non, je dois insister comme auprès de tous vos collègues. Mes hommes auront des payes de soldats. Je dois vous demander de faire valider avec moi toute dette au-delà de 2 livres. Et sur un autre sujet, ne laissez jamais vos filles seules avec mes hommes.

— Vous les faites passer pour des monstres, Colonel.

— J'ai déjà passé un de mes hommes en court pour une somme importante de dettes, et d'autres caractères aussi peu aimables. Je n'ai ni l'envie de recommencer, ni l'envie de me tourner vers de riches gentilshommes pour couvrir les dettes de mes hommes. Il serait mieux qu'ils ne puissent pas en faire.

— Je garderais vos consignes en tête. Mais en général, les soldats ne sont pas les plus intéressé par une librairie, sauf votre respect, Colonel.

— Je préfère être rassuré que de couvrir un scandale. Mr Boukish. »

Il découvre Lizzie dans le commerce et s'arrête immédiatement dans sa phrase.

« Pardonnez-moi, Miss Elizabeth, j'espère que la conversation ne vous a pas dérangé. Je ne vous ai pas vu me suivre dans le magasin.

— Oh, non, Colonel, pas de soucis. Avez-vous réellement eu des mauvaises situations avec vos hommes précédemment ? Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne devrais pas vous parler de ça, mais votre ton…. Vos paroles m'ont perturbée. On aura vraiment besoin qu'Éric nous accompagne quand on veut se promener alors, j'imagine…

— Ma conscience serait plus à l'aise si vous et vos sœurs étaient toujours accompagné par un de vos hommes, oui. Et oui… J'ai eu à rattraper les catastrophes qu'un homme a causé dans ma famille et aux personnes que j'aime le plus. Savoir qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée, et qu'il y avait été accueilli à bras ouvert m'a quelque peu refroidi sur la bonté de mes hommes. Il est bon que je ne sois pas sous le couvert du feu ennemi quand je doute de l'intégrité de mes hommes, mais en terre anglaise. »

Il ajoute un sourire pour enlever l'animosité de ses paroles. Lizzie comprend en quelques secondes qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à cet homme que simplement un de ses hommes qui l'a trahi. Son histoire est trop proche et presque personnelle. Son intuition lui murmure que c'est la clef qui lui manque pour compléter le puzzle des cousins.

« Miss Eliza, j'ai reçu un livre pour vous et un autre pour votre père, je vais vous les chercher dans l'arrière-boutique, je suis sûr que vous allez les apprécier. »

Mr Boukish lui adresse un grand sourire avec un clin d'œil en direction du Colonel. Lizzie rougit, mortifiée.

« Croyez-moi, Miss Elizabeth, même si cet ordure n'est plus dans mes rangs, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que les filles d'un certain standing ne sont pas à l'abri d'autres de mes hommes qu'il a pu corrompre.

— C'est tout à votre honneur, Colonel, et je relayerais vos demandes à mon père. Je pense que vous devriez vous-même allez voir toutes les familles vous-même, si vous voulez être sur du résultat. Mon père m'écoute, mais je n'ai pas d'autorité sur lui. »

Elle repère du coin de l'œil son regard attiré toujours vers la lettre qu'elle tient dans sa main. Elle commence à suspecter la vérité…

« Votre cousine a eu à faire à cet homme, celui dont vous parliez.

— Il ne s'est rien passé, Miss Elizabeth, et j'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. »

Sa voix, froide et coupante, la renseigne beaucoup plus que les mots.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je parle souvent trop, ma mère me l'a suffisamment répété pour que je ne l'oublie pas. »

Sans lui tourner spécialement le dos, elle se met en recherche des rayons de la librairie qu'elle connait mieux que sa poche. Le Colonel après quelques moments à bouger sans quitter le magasin, regarde aussi les livres sur le présentoir. Très rapidement, un éclat de rire retentit de l'endroit du magasin où il est. C'est une étagère à destination des hommes, que Lizzie n'a jamais vraiment regardé, malgré toutes les heures passées dans le magasin. Elle jette un coup d'œil curieux à l'homme pour connaitre ce qui a provoqué cet éclat, et le voit avec un livre dans les mains, en proie à un fou rire qui le secoue.

Quand Mr Boukish revient, Lizzie est effectivement tellement heureuse du livre qu'il lui propose qu'elle prend les deux nouveautés. Elle note dans un coin de son esprit que le Colonel repart de la librairie après avoir lui-même acheté sa trouvaille. Par contre, avant de sortir du magasin, il cache son achat dans l'une de ses poches. Elle n'a pas le temps de voir ce que c'est. Elle ne sent pas le regard du libraire qui rit de l'achat de son nouveau client, très au courant, lui, de sa marchandise, notamment celle à destination des jeunes célibataires intéressé à courtiser de jeunes demoiselles. Oui, Miss Elizabeth Bennet ne devrait plus garder son nom très longtemps.


	5. Maladie

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si le Colonel qui postait ses hommes près de Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster, mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Comment l'histoire aurait-elle changé ?

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie

Note : Cette histoire est une réécriture de Orgueil Préjugés avec un "si" fondamental. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les codes de la Régence, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il peut tout à fait que certaines choses m'échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le remonter.

Série : C'est la première étape d'une série où des personnages de quatre mondes différents viennent se crasher dans le monde d'Orgueil Préjugés, alors que Lizzie et Darcy se rencontrent. Mais tout commence par le régiment du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui vient se stationner à Meryton.

Par soucis de simplification d'intrigue, tout les mondes "imaginaires" parleront anglais nativement.

Je rappelle que je serais à Scorfel dès demain, et que c'est pour cela que je publies en avance Bonne lecture !

Je ne suis pas chez moi du coup la réponse au commentaire est plus compliquée j'attendais d'être rentrée.

 **La croisée des chemins - Prologue : Un cousin pas si lointain**

 _Chapitre 5 : Maladie_

La visite se termine rapidement, la lettre pour Miss Darcy envoyée, et le Colonel les accompagne jusqu'à Longbourn. Après un très court entretien avec Mr Bennet, il lui fait part de ses inquiétudes, et pour une fois, Thomas Bennet agit.

Il décide que ses filles ne peuvent plus partir seule pour la ville. Elles seront toujours accompagnées par l'un des serviteurs. Éric, et Gwen sont les deux jeunes pères mis à contribution. Normalement, ils sont responsables de tous travaux de force dans la résidence de Longbourn. Et des diverses réparations qui peuvent se trouver sur le domaine. Ce sont deux frères qui ont marié deux jeunes filles de Meryton qui étaient meilleure amies, et filles de commerçants. Elles avaient trouvés emploies toutes les deux à Longbourn, et très rapidement, elles étaient tombés enceinte en même temps. Leurs troisièmes enfants étaient nés, il y a quelques mois à peines, et elles avaient repris leurs emploi à la cuisine et en tant que femme de chambre.

Eric Et Gwen étaient protecteurs des jeunes Miss Bennet. Moins de cinq ans plus âgé que Jane pour l'ainé, ils avaient joués avec elle et Elizabeth plus d'une fois dans leur enfance, avant que Mr Bennet n'y mette un terme. Mais depuis, il y avait un lien très fort entre les quatre jeunes personnes. Quand les deux femmes s'étaient ajoutées, Jane et Elizabeth les avaient accueillis à bras ouvert, leur dédicaçant plusieurs ouvrages pour chacun des heureux évènements de leurs familles. Jane passait plus de temps à leur maison, lisant des histoires aux jeunes enfants, tandis qu'Elizabeth veillait au bonheur des deux couples comme une mère poule.

Très rapidement après que l'ordre fut passé, Éric vint retrouver Elizabeth pour lui proposer un planning, connaissant son amour des marches. Il fut décidé qu'elle passerait à chaque fois d'abord par leur maison avant de partir se balader, même si c'était à l'aube. Cela ne changeait rien à ses devoirs.

Deux jours plus tard, une réponse arrive pour Lizzie. Avec toutes ces aventures, elle avait complètement oublié la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Miss Darcy pour demander une correspondance.

« _Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

 _Tout d'abord, je dois dire que je ne suis pas étonnée par la demande de mon tuteur. Oui, je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il ferait une action complètement insensée. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que cela pourrait être de demander à une inconnue de m'écrire pour faire une correspondance._

 _Non pas que je sois contre la diversion que votre lettre propose. Je vis avec ma dame de compagnie, à Londres, et pourtant, je ne profite pas de cette ville comme je l'aimerais. Comme je le voudrais._

 _Oui, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, je vous suis redevable pour m'avoir fait sourire. Vos descriptions semblent tellement plus vivantes que ce que je vis tous les jours. Et j'imagine tellement Fitzwilliam avec ce que vous me dites ! Et Richard aussi ! Je vais surement vous étonner, après ce que vous avez écrit, mais Richard et Fitzwilliam sont les deux personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Je suppose que j'aime aussi ma tante et mon oncle, ainsi que mes deux autres cousins, mais… Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'attachement que j'ai à eux._

 _Vous avez tout à fait raison, quand vous dites qu'il y a eu un souci, je leur ai fait tellement de mal l'été dernier. Je ne peux pas parler de ce qui s'est réellement passé sans en subir toute la honte que je trouve à mes actions. J'ai été injuste envers Fitzwilliam, envers mon cher frère, et je lui ai fait un mal immense. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu sourire ou même rire._

 _Et j'en suis responsable. Je suis suffisamment irrespectueuse et irresponsable pour avoir forcé mon frère adoré à souffrir. Je suis cruelle, mais je m'en veux tellement !_

 _Il ne me parle plus. Il m'écrit toujours de longues lettres, mais elles sont factuelles, et… Je n'y trouve plus le réconfort que j'y avais enfant. Comme vous l'avez si bien écrit, Miss Bennet, nous grandissons, nous perdons une certaine innocence. Mon frère me manque tellement._

 _Comme vous avez présenté votre famille, à mon tour de vous rendre la pareille. Malheureusement, mon histoire de famille est moins belle que la vôtre. Je n'ai qu'un seul frère. Vous le connaissez. Cela me fait tout drôle de lire des reports sur Fitzwilliam sous le nom de Mr Darcy… Non pas qu'il le soit…_

 _Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Mon père, quand j'avais huit ans. Depuis, mon frère et mon cousin (Richard) se partagent ma tutelle. Du coté de mon père, nous n'avons plus aucune famille en vie. Du coté de ma mère, j'ai une tante autoritaire et effrayante et un oncle qui ne mâche pas ses mots et pense avant tout à ses propres connections et à l'honneur de la famille. Vous connaissez son second fils, Richard. Le premier suit trop les traces de son père pour que mon frère soit content de me voir en sa présence._

 _Mon frère ne croit pas que cela soit une bonne idée de se marier entre cousins._

 _Mes tantes, elles, pensent qu'il vaut mieux se marier dans la famille, plutôt qu'avec des chasseurs de fortunes. La femme de mon oncle, elle, demande à ce qu'il y ait aussi une base d'amitié, mais elle maintient que l'amitié ne peut se construire qu'à force de se fréquenter._

 _Mon frère croyait en l'amour et que quelque part, hors du cercle familial, il trouverait l'amour. Après que je l'ai trahi comme je l'ai fait, je ne l'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'amour._

 _Pour ma part, Andrew est beaucoup trop âgé pour que je sois à l'aise en sa présence. Il a presque vingt ans de plus que moi !_

 _Oh, j'espère que je ne vous agresse pas avec mes paroles sur ma famille. Je suis totalement sûre qu'ils veulent bien faire, mais… J'aurais tellement pouvoir y échapper, quelques heures, en votre compagnie et celle de vos sœurs. Vous ne m'avez rien dit sur les deux plus jeunes, je ne sais pas ce que je dois en conclure._

 _Je vous ai présenté ma famille, elle est tellement moins bien que la vôtre._

 _Que pensez-vous du progrès ? Et des technologies ? De mon côté, toute la fortune des Darcy reposant sur cette technologie, ce qui confronte le rift entre mon frère et notre oncle et nos tantes, je suis mal placée pour avoir un avis objectif sur la question. Mais c'est un sujet qui me plait plus que de parler d'accomplissement pour jeunes demoiselles._

 _Vous m'avez demandé quand je suis à Pemberley, si j'aimais marcher. J'adore Pemberley. C'est le seul endroit au monde que je pourrais appeler la maison, et pourtant, il faudra que j'en change, si je viens à me marier. J'adore me promener dans les sentiers du domaine, mais je dois avouer que je préfère le faire depuis un phaéton ou directement à cheval, car le domaine est si immense que je n'en fais jamais le tour à pied !_

 _Mon autre passion, au-delà de Pemberley, est la musique. Je joue du piano, et j'adore rendre vivant les notes de musiques des maitres du passé et du présent. La musique est un baume au cœur, quand le monde extérieur est trop demandant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien de se réfugier dans un monde irréel comme celui crée par des romans ou des notes de musiques qui planent, pourtant, c'est ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire plusieurs fois par jour._

 _Quels sont les compositeurs dont vous appréciez le plus les musiques, Miss Bennet ? J'aime me laisser porter par la musique, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de compositeurs favoris. Sauf peut-être Beethoven, dont mon frère m'a offert des partitions. Elles sont belles mais plutôt dure à jouer. Si vous voulez, je peux en inclure des extraits dans la prochaine lettre ?_

 _Je dois vous avouer, Miss Bennet, que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi loquace. Mais le fait d'être par écrit, et que ce soit pour vous, après que… Certaines personnes m'aient envoyés leurs avis sur vous… Je ne devrais pas écrire cela, hein ? Je suppose que s'il avait su que vous m'aviez écrit, il me demanderait de ne jamais vous parler de ce que vous avez fait. Il parait que vous jouez de manière très talentueuse au piano. J'aimerais particulièrement connaitre le morceau que vous avez joué à la dernière soirée pour tenter de le jouer moi-même._

 _Sur ces dernières révélations, je pense qu'il est de bon gout de terminer la lettre. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, Miss Elizabeth, et j'espère bientôt relire votre prose._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Georgiana Darcy. »_

Lizzie relit plusieurs fois la lettre, légèrement choquée par le contenu. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attend comme réponse à sa lettre. Mais elle doit admettre que c'est une réponse comme une autre. Pendant ce temps-là, Jane a reçu un mot de Caroline Bingley qui l'invite à Netherfield.

Sans écouter spécialement la discussion qui se déploie autour d'elle, Lizzie se concentre sur sa lettre. Qui a donc pu écrire à Miss Darcy ? La réponse lui arrive naturellement quand elle relie les derniers paragraphes. Oh mon dieu. Lizzie revoie tout ce qu'elle a écrit à Miss Darcy à propos de son frère. Elle n'aurait jamais dû envoyer cette lettre. Ses joues s'enflamment, et elle relit une nouvelle fois cette lettre surprenante.

Sa prestation chez les Lucas, _très talentueuse_ ? Pourquoi Mr Darcy la décrivait de cette manière ? Déjà, pourquoi avait-il parlé d'elle à sa sœur. Elle n'avait rien de particulier avec le gentilhomme. Certes, elle avait dansé avec lui, mais il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, comme si elle avait fait une offense capitale.

Lizzie passe le reste de la journée dans un brouillard qui l'empêche de se concentrer sur la moindre tache plus d'une heure d'affilée. La présence de Jane lui manque, mais cette dernière est partie à Netherfield, voir Caroline Bingley et Louisa Hurst. Peu de temps après qu'elle ait quitté la maison, l'orage est arrivé, empêchant Lizzie d'aller chercher confort auprès de la nature. Supporter de la pluie ne l'aurait pas embêté, mais importuner Éric la dérangeait nettement plus.

Mais comment peut-elle répondre à Miss Darcy ? Et puis, comment doit-elle prendre le fait que son frère ait écrit sur elle à Miss Darcy. Ses pensées en émoi, elle ne sait que penser de toutes les nouveautés. Ses mains sur son ouvrage, elle ne progresse en rien.

La fin de la journée passe trop vite, et Lizzie reste dans un brouillard apathique. Une fois le soir arrivé, elle tourne dans son lit, attendant la présence de Jane pour lui faire part de ses incompréhensions et de ses questionnements. Jane ne rentre pas. Lizzie dort mal, et dès le matin très tôt, elle se relève. Dans l'étude de son père, elle découvre qu'un message de Netherfield est arrivé dans la nuit, ou très tôt ce matin : Jane est malade, à cause du plan de Mrs Bennet. Lizzie annonce son envie d'aller voir sa sœur, et part de suite pour se mettre en route.

Au moment où la bâtisse de Netherfield se devine devant elle, elle s'apprête à renvoyer Éric à Longbourn quant au détour d'un chemin, elle tombe sur Mr Darcy. Il semble tout aussi surpris de la voir devant lui.

« Mr Darcy, je venais pour voir ma sœur, Jane. On nous a dit qu'elle était souffrante.

— Oui, bien sûr, elle dort dans l'une des chambres là-haut. Il n'y a personne de réveillé à cette heure-là, Mr Bingley et ses sœurs ont toujours des horaires de citadins. »

Surprenant, il ne lui a jamais parlé autant. Et il la fixe toujours autant.

« Mise à part votre sœur, vous allez bien à Longbourn ?

— Heu, oui, mis à part Jane. C'est pour Jane que je viens.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je… En l'absence de Bingley ou de ses sœurs, je vais vous emmener à Miss Bennet. Votre ami va-t-il vous suivre ?

— Éric ? »

La question dans l'air, elle fait les présentations, n'omettant rien du rôle d'Éric. Si elle est surprise de voir de la sympathie et un soulagement dans le regard de Darcy lorsqu'il apprend que c'est un serviteur, elle n'en dit rien.

« Penses-tu que ce soit correct de rentrer à Longbourn maintenant ou ais-je besoin d'un chaperon, étant donné que Mr Darcy semble être le seul réveillé.

— Restez donc, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Miss Bennet, et faire servir une collation à Éric. »

Mr Darcy échange un regard pour une fois non-hautain avec Éric et ce dernier incline la tête en respect. Lizzie suit le gentilhomme avec trépidation pour savoir dans quel état se trouve sa sœur. Quand le groupe arrive dans la porte de Jane, Mr Darcy entraine Éric loin des deux sœurs.

Lizzie frappe doucement à la porte et entre rapidement.

« Jane ! »

Elle se précipite au côté de sa sœur qui est tremblante de fièvre. Pour les heures qui suivent, elle reste totalement invisible, ne quittant pas le chevet de sa sœur ainée et tentant par tous les moyens de lui apporter du confort.

Dans une autre partie de Netherfield, Darcy et Éric discutent doucement.

« Je vous ai déjà vu. Merci de veiller sur les Miss Bennet. Avec tous les soldats qui sont dans la région, nous sommes plus tranquilles.

— Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous parler tranquillement, Mr Darcy. J'ai évidemment averti Mr Bennet de votre présence plusieurs matins de suite. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait contacté à ce sujet. Je suppose qu'il est rassuré que vous n'ayez jamais rien fait. Mais j'aimerais savoir, moi, pourquoi vous vous trouvez toujours sur les terres de Longbourn quand Miss Eliza se promène ? Je sais bien que c'est Mr Bennet qui devrait vous poser cette question, mais il n'a pas l'âge pour jouer les grands frères. »

Darcy regarde l'homme dans ses yeux.

« Et moi qui croyait que Pemberley avait les serviteurs les plus dévoués… Je ne crois pas qu'un seul se considère comme un frère ou une sœur à ma sœur ou à moi-même.

— J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre, Mr Darcy. Sans vouloir vous offenser, cela fait quasiment une semaine que je vous vois observer de loin Miss Eliza. Au début, j'ai été presque choqué, et j'ai rapporté immédiatement à Mr Bennet vos mouvements. Puis, je suis venu avant elle dans le chemin, et je vous ai surpris à préparer le chemin pour elle. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Si vous me pardonnez ma question, Mr Darcy, mais vous la décrirez comment à la vieille Anna, notre Miss Eliza ? »

L'appellation de la « vieille Anna » remonte trop de souvenirs dans les yeux de Darcy et il ne répond rien pendant un moment. Éric reprend la parole.

« Sauf votre respect, mais vous savez, les domestiques et les serviteurs savent aussi parler et s'envoyer des missives. Contacter quelqu'un de Pemberley a été étonnamment facile, avec le frère de Mrs Bennet qui a marié une fille de Lambton… »

Darcy ouvre des yeux étonnés.

« Eh bien, on en apprend tous les jours ! Pour la vieille Anna, je ne l'appelle pas la vieille, d'abord. Je lui dirais que c'est l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais rencontrées.

— Et vous allez continuer longtemps de l'observer sans rien faire ni rien dire ?

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit à vous de me dire la moindre chose !

— Sauf votre respect, Mr, je suis marié et j'ai trois enfants. Et je connais Miss Eliza mieux que vous. Ainsi que toute sa famille. Et mon frère aussi, évidement. Mais bon, c'est rarement lui qui chaperonne Miss Eliza. La vieille Anna, elle parle de vous en bien, alors c'est pour ça que je vous parle. J'aurais jamais osé aborder le sujet, et si elle n'avait pas répondu favorablement, vous pouvez être sûr que j'aurais pris des chiens dès le jour d'après. Je vous propose un marché. Miss Eliza ne sait rien de votre … observation passée, en tout cas pas de ma part, mais par contre, vous arrêtez de l'observer comme ça. Vous pouvez venir la voir, discuter avec elle. Je suis là pour assurer que rien n'arrive à ma jeune maitresse. Tant que vous restez un gentilhomme, tout se passera bien. Et puis la fois suivante, elle viendra peut-être avec l'une de ses sœurs.

— Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

— Vous plaisantez, Mr Darcy… Vous avez combien d'années ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à la recherche d'une femme pour poser une question comme cela ?

— Miss Elizabeth ne peut pas être ma femme.

— Pourquoi ? »

Darcy qui s'était assis en face du jeune protecteur de Miss Elizabeth, se relève d'un coup et fait de grand pas énergétique.

« Je… Ce n'est pas possible.

— C'est sûr qu'avec la façon dont Miss Eliza parle de vous, vous n'êtes pas prêt d'en faire votre femme. Ou même votre amie…

— Miss Elizabeth parle de moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Éric rigole tranquillement, en se chauffant les doigts sur la tasse de thé que le personnel de Netherfield lui a laissé à la demande de Darcy.

Qu'il est dommage qu'il ne soit pas né le frère de Miss Eliza. Il aurait adoré le rôle. Au final, il adore cette nouvelle responsabilité où il peut être son frère spirituel.

« Je crois que son expression favorite est « quel homme odieux » ou « quel homme désagréable » vient souvent aussi. »

Éric s'arrête dans sa description pour rire discrètement de l'air outré du maitre de Pemberley. Il reprend rapidement son sérieux.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, d'après la vieille Anna. C'est juste que ici, dans le Hertforshire, vous n'avez pas voulu ou réussi à le montrer. Nous, les serviteurs, on le sait. On discute entre nous. On sait qui a racheté les dettes de Lambton. On sait aussi qui donne les salaires parmi les plus avantageux pour ceux qui travaillent dans les usines. Nos maitres, ils voient juste une façade. Vous êtes une énigme, et à ma connaissance, vous n'avez piqué la curiosité que d'une seule personne.

— Je ne veux pas de la curiosité des gens qui ne sont rien.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Miss Eliza vous hait tant ?

— Miss Elizabeth me hait ? »

Alors qu'il demande confirmation, un bruit de pas se fait entendre, et le Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam est annoncé dans la pièce.

« William ! Je suis heureux de te voir debout. Tu pourras… Ah, je suis désolé.

— Colonel Fitzwilliam ? C'est un honneur.

— Richard, c'est Eric, l'un des « protecteurs » des Miss Bennet.

— Ah, je suis tellement heureux quand les gens prennent mes conseils au sérieux

— Il prend légèrement son rôle un peu trop au sérieux, si on me demande mon avis… »

Darcy marmonne sans vouloir être particulièrement entendu, mais son état d'agitation à la suite des révélations précédentes force un peu sa voix et le Colonel et Éric échangent un regard amusé.

« Auriez-vous, par hasard, découvert mon cousin à baver devant l'une de vos charges ? interroge le Colonel avec fascination.

— Je n'oserais pas dire ça de cette manière, répond Éric d'une voix posé.

— Mais vous n'en pensez pas moins, non ? Ricane le Colonel, avant de se tourner vers son cousin, Quoi, William ! Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que t'a dansé volontairement avec une connaissance de quelques semaines sans que ma mère te pousse dans ses bras ?

— Je… c'est de la faute de Sir Williams.

— Réellement, tu n'as plus le mordant pour refuser les danses ? Pourtant, j'ai cru que tu avais déjà été très coupant, tranchant même avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet ? »

Darcy, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire, disparait de la salle, pour aller remonter là-haut, dans sa chambre. En passant devant l'aile où Miss Bennet est alitée, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment la fièvre a évolué. Il frappe doucement à la porte de la malade. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Elizabeth vient ouvrir.

« Miss Elizabeth, comment va votre sœur ?

— Elle fait des cauchemars, elle a de la fièvre, et j'ai peur pour elle. En quoi ça vous concerne ?

— Je… Vous voulez que je fasse appeler un médecin ?

— Mr Jones, l'apothicaire, oui, c'est une bonne idée. Faite le appeler, mais dites que c'est pour Jane…

— Elle est souvent malade ?

— Non, mais elle a des réactions particulières à certains remède. Si vous le voyez avant moi, dites-lui que j'ai fait boire mon élixir à ma sœur, il comprendra de quoi je parle. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connait, elle voit passer une nouvelle émotion. Elle rougit violemment en se rendant compte que la faiblesse de Jane a provoqué des paroles qu'elle aurait dû mieux cachés.

« Et oui, Mr Darcy, voici un nouveau défaut que vous pouvez ajouter à votre liste immense sur ma personne. Je fais des remèdes de bonne femme pour tout le domaine de Longbourn, et pour certains de nos voisins. Mais la condition de ma sœur est telle que je ferais tout pour elle. Et demander que je sorte dehors en toutes saisons pour cueillir ce que Dieu a donné pour nous guérir est loin d'être un calvaire.

— Je… Vous vous trompez, Miss Elizabeth. Je vais vous laisser veiller votre sœur, vous avez l'air de vous acquitter fort bien de la tâche.

— Mr Jones, il vit à Meryton, à côté du moulin, mais n'importe lequel des serviteurs de Netherfield qui est local saura le trouver. Ou si vous ne savez pas, demander à Éric, c'est peut-être la meilleure personne. Sauf si vous l'avez déjà renvoyé à Longbourn.

— Non, votre serviteur est toujours près des cuisines, avec une tasse de thé et des gâteaux, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais je vais le laisser ici pour votre sécurité. Après tout, il prend son rôle bien trop au sérieux ! »

Sur ce dernier éclat de colère, Lizzie fait une courte révérence et rentre dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle, sans prendre le temps de dire autre chose. Une bouffée de colère l'étouffe à propos de la manière dont Darcy parle de l'un des serviteurs avec lequel elle a le plus de liens forts.

Il l'énerve, il lui fait perdre ses moyens. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de son élixir, Dr Jones aurait tout de suite imaginé qu'elle lui a donné la tisane habituelle. Mais elle n'a pas réfléchi. Comme d'habitude, elle n'arrive jamais à réfléchir quand il lui adresse la parole !

Exaspérée, elle retourne au chevet de sa sœur, se jurant qu'elle ne pensera plus à Mr Darcy. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre la température de Jane, elle s'interroge si Mr Darcy sera rapide pour appeler l'apothicaire. Avoir Dr Jones près d'elle sera rassurant. Il sait tellement plus de choses qu'elle sur les médecines à donner ou à éviter pour sa sœur.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû partir aussi vite de Longbourn. Elle aurait dû mieux se préparer avant. Peut-être faire le tour de son infirmerie pour prendre ce qui pourrait être intéressant ? Mais comment savoir ce qui est important à donner ?


	6. Un nouveau Darcy

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si le Colonel qui postait ses hommes près de Meryton n'était pas le Colonel Forster, mais plutôt une autre de nos connaissances ? Comment l'histoire aurait-elle changé ?

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie

Note : Cette histoire est une réécriture de Orgueil & Préjugés avec un "si" fondamental. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les codes de la Régence, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il peut tout à fait que certaines choses m'échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le remonter.

Série : C'est la première étape d'une série où des personnages de quatre mondes différents viennent se crasher dans le monde d'Orgueil & Préjugés, alors que Lizzie et Darcy se rencontrent. Mais tout commence par le régiment du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui vient se stationner à Meryton.

Par soucis de simplification d'intrigue, tout les mondes "imaginaires" parleront anglais nativement.

Et voilà la fin ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir arrêté là... Mais rassurez vous, le troisième volet sera avec l'arrivée d'une certaine demoiselle dans le voisinage, et on retrouvera notre couple préféré (enfn, pour moi, il l'est sans aucun doute ^^) avec une invitée spéciale, que j'adore tout autant (mais qui ne vient pas du monde d'Orgueil et Préjugés). Cette jeune demoiselle a l'habitude d'être la protégée de vampires et de loup-garou, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle va atterrir dans le monde d'Orgueil et Préjugés sans les plus protecteurs de ses compagnons. Vous avez des idées de qui il s'agit ? (Indice, de tous les univers qui vont se crasher dans O&P, elle vient du plus proche, fin des années 1800)

 **La croisée des chemins - Prologue : Un cousin pas si lointain**

 _Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau Darcy  
_

Dr Jones arrive quelques heures à peine plus tard. Quand on frappe à nouveau à la porte, Lizzie ouvre à nouveau. Elle découvre l'apothicaire avec Mr Darcy.

« Dr Jones ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. Mr Darcy, merci de votre aide.

— Je… Si votre sœur dort, vous pouvez peut-être… Hum… Mr Bingley et ses sœurs sont réveillés. Et prennent leur petit déjeuner. Vous voulez peut-être vous aussi manger quelque chose ? Je peux vous accompagner ?

— Merci, mais je vais d'abord rester quelques minutes avec Mr Jones. »

Elle fait signe au docteur d'entrer dans la chambre. Mr Darcy s'appuie contre le mur d'en face, sans avoir l'air pressé. Une fois la porte refermé, Mr Jones fait un sourire chaleureux à Lizzie.

« Ma chère enfant. Quand ce jeune homme est venu me voir pour une Miss Bennet, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ta main était derrière tout ça.

— C'est Mr Darcy qui est venu te chercher ? Je croyais qu'il aurait envoyé un coursier de Netherfield…

— C'est Mr Darcy, cet homme qui fait le vigile devant la porte ? Oh, je n'aurais pas cru. Bref, dis-moi les symptômes, Eliza. Et dis-moi ce que tu as déjà donné à ta sœur.

— L'élixir habituel. Celui à la menthe poivrée. Je sais qu'elle a pris froid hier soir. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. Ce matin, quand je l'ai trouvé… Il devait être autour de 8h du matin, elle avait de la fièvre et des cauchemars assez violent. Je lui ai préparé tout de suite la tisane avec l'élixir, et j'ai essayé de faire tomber la fièvre, mais sans vraiment réussir. Mais je n'ai rien pris d'autre de Longbourn, il faudra peut-être envoyer quelqu'un ?

— Merci Eliza, tu peux y aller, maintenant, le jeune homme attend visiblement ta présence avec impatience. Tu as très bien fait, et effectivement, je vais ausculter ta sœur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de complications. C'est juste un gros coup de froid qu'elle a pris. Heureusement que personne ne lui a donné d'écorce de saule avant que tu n'arrives…

— Je peux rester si tu as besoin de moi.

— Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et tu as besoin de manger, Eliza. Tel que je te connais, tu es partie directement dès que tu as appris que ta sœur était souffrante. »

Lizzie ne répond rien, il lui indique la porte d'un signe de tête. Elle baisse les yeux et acquiesce. Quand elle sort, elle s'aperçoit que Mr Darcy s'anime enfin. L'a-t-il réellement attendu ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

« Miss Elizabeth, permettez-moi de vous guider jusqu'à la salle à manger pour un petit déjeuner qui vous redonnera des forces après les épreuves de la matinée.

— Merci, mais je suis plus familière avec Netherfield que vous-même, je crois Mr Darcy. J'ai souvent été invité quand… »

Lizzie s'interrompt immédiatement après que ses pensées l'aient remmené au passé. Un éclat d'intérêt s'allume dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

« S'il vous plait, Miss Elizabeth, dites-moi en plus. Vous connaissez les propriétaires ou d'anciens locataires ?

— Mr Darcy ! Je connaissais surtout les enfants. Et pour répondre à votre question, cela fait plus de vingt ans que je suis voisine de Netherfield. Des locataires, on en a vu passer beaucoup. Depuis très longtemps les propriétaires ne sont plus venus habiter dans les lieux. Ils sont bons, mais ils ne peuvent pas supporter les lieux. Trop de souvenirs, Mr Darcy.

— Ma requête vous a choqué ? Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je trouve que l'histoire des domaines est aussi importante que les champs ou la disposition des terres. Et que les serviteurs sont méfiants envers Bingley et moi.

— Les trois précédents locataires leur ont donné toutes raisons d'être méfiant des locataires. Et après ce qui s'est passé avec les propriétaires, il y a des rumeurs sur la poisse que ce domaine apporte. Si jamais Mrs Hurst venait à avoir un enfant, je lui conseillerais fortement de laisser son frère et Netherfield, et de ne pas revenir à ce domaine.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Des enfants… Il y a eu des drames avec des enfants ?

— Plus d'une fois. Avez-vous fait le tour du domaine ? Avez-vous vu la rivière qui longe au sud ?

— Oui, elle semble idyllique pour l'été, mais il fait déjà trop froid en cette saison.

— Oui, c'est ce que tous pensent. C'est une porte des enfers, et surement pas un cadre idyllique ! Pardon, Mr Darcy, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. Le passé, comme je dis souvent, ne doit servir qu'à nous souvenir des bons moments. Et ces souvenirs sont de loin les pires de mon existence. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, j'ai peur, Mr Darcy.

— Ce… »

Il respire un grand coup, en l'accompagnant toujours vers les zones de plus en plus actives et peuplées de Netherfield.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'ai été curieux. Je n'aurais pas dû. Miss Elizabeth, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ma curiosité. »

Pour toute réponse, Lizzie lui adresse un sourire timide, et Darcy reste immobile sur place, oubliant de respirer.

« Mr Darcy, ce n'est pas grave.

— Vous avez un magnifique sourire, Elizabeth. »

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, il rougit intégralement et recule un peu.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je … je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

La porte de la salle à manger était devant eux, et le serviteur déjà entré pour faire l'annonce de leur arrivée.

« Il est bon de savoir que je suis plus que passable si je sourie. Est-ce donc pour ça que vous m'avez invité à danser ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir souri, mais contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne contrôle pas mes expressions avec une rigidité de fer. »

Darcy l'observe, toujours immobile, mais la rougeur se dispute à la pâleur.

« Je… Je n'aurais jamais… Miss Elizabeth, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus belles de ma connaissance. »

La porte devant eux, maintenant grande ouverte, laisse apercevoir un morceau de la table à laquelle doivent être attablée les Bingley.

Comme dans un rêve, Lizzie avance, l'esprit embrumé par les confidences qui viennent d'être échangées. Elle fait une révérence aux Bingley, donne l'état de sa sœur sans faire attention à ses paroles. Elle ne s'offusque pas non plus des réactions de Miss Bingley et de Mrs Hurst à son apparence.

Ni à l'arrivée de Mr Darcy dans son dos, qui la guide doucement vers la table.

« J'aimerais en entendre davantage sur les souvenirs que vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure, Miss Elizabeth. Et je pense que Bingley aussi sera intéressé. »

Sa voix chuchote, l'entoure d'un voile de douceur qui lui permet peu à peu de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle plonge ensuite son regard vers lui, pour lui faire un sourire remplie d'attention et de tendresse.

« Merci, Mr Darcy, mais je ne devrais pas répéter ces histoires. Je n'aurais pas dû les partager en premier lieu. »

Au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la connaissance immédiatement, elle sait maintenant pourquoi Fitzwilliam Darcy a écrit à sa sœur à propos d'elle. Parce que quand il est chez lui, en petit comité, c'est un nouvel homme. Un élégant jeune homme qui sait complimenter, et se comporter avec sollicitude envers elle.

Elle mange quelques morceaux de mets de choix que les Bingley ont sur leur table. Elle discute facilement avec Mr Bingley, qui a, le découvre-t-elle, vraiment l'attitude ouverte et conciliante que Jane lui a décrit. Il est triste que Jane soit malade, et ne veut pas autre chose qu'elle soit en meilleure forme.

Lizzie remercie d'être allé chercher Dr Jones, tout en observant celui qui est allé le chercher. Elle parle de l'allergie de sa sœur à certains remèdes courant. Elle s'enquiert de la présence d'Éric, et c'est Darcy qui s'incruste dans la discussion, prouvant sans honte qu'il avait écouté depuis le départ.

« Mon cousin est avec votre homme, Miss Elizabeth. Je crois qu'ils sont devenu amis, ils se sont trouvé inexplicablement un intérêt commun. Voudriez-vous que je vous amène dans la pièce où ils sont dès que vous avez fini ? Nous, c'est-à-dire Richard et moi, avons préféré qu'il reste là, en attendant de savoir comment l'état de votre sœur allait se modifier.

— Oui, j'irais bien le voir rapidement. Mes sœurs doivent être intenables à ne pas pouvoir sortir, et Papa veut qu'ils soient tous les deux pour toute visite à Meryton.

— Vu vos sœurs, c'est une décision plutôt raisonnable. »

Miss Bingley s'éclaircit la gorge.

« De quoi parlez-vous Mr Darcy ? Nous exigeons d'avoir accès à la conversation, nous aussi ! N'est-ce pas Louisa ? »

L'assentiment de sa sœur ne fait aucun doute et Lizzie ne tourne même pas la tête dans leur direction, mais répond pour le bénéfice du maitre de maison.

« Je suis arrivé avec un serviteur, je voulais savoir où il était. Je supposais que Mr Darcy avait communiqué ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec Mr Bingley, et donc que ce dernier avait pris la main sur les évènements. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

— Oh, Miss Elizabeth, pardonnez-moi, mais c'est mon premier domaine, et il y a tant de choses à apprendre. Darcy est bon et m'apprend les notions peu à peu. C'est surtout lui qui est en charge du domaine, en réalité.

— Mr Darcy ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû vous raconter ces histoires…

— Au contraire, Miss Elizabeth. Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'histoire d'un domaine est très importante à comprendre. J'aimerais justement que Bingley essaye de comprendre les implications de votre histoire.

— Oh, une histoire, Mr Darcy ? interrompt à nouveau Miss Bingley. Racontez-vous ! Vous êtes un tel orateur, vous avez un don pour raconter les histoires et les faire vivre. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'autres histoires que celle que vous nous avez racontée à Pemberley.

— Pour cette histoire, je devrais laisser Miss Elizabeth la conter, comme je ne connais aucun détail. Netherfield n'est pas Pemberley, et si je connais chaque recoin de mon cher domaine, ici, je suis un nouveau venu, autant que vous tous.

— Allons, Mr Darcy, la modestie ne vous va vraiment pas. Tous les domaines sont les mêmes, vous pouvez tout à fait raconter les histoires de Pemberley à Netherfield, bien que je le conçoive, Netherfield soit pale et vraiment limité comparé à la merveille qu'est Pemberley.

— Je me dois de démentir, Miss Bingley. Chaque domaine est différent. Chaque domaine a une âme, et c'est du ressort du couple en charge de la maison de faire éclore cette âme au grand jour. Pour Pemberley, son âme est en deuil, comme toujours depuis la mort de ma mère. Ma sœur essaye de faire de son mieux pour apporter de la vie dedans, mais elle encore tellement une enfant…

— Ah, comment va Giorgiana ? La chère fille est si accomplie. Elle joue tellement bien du piano. A-t-elle beaucoup grandi depuis l'hiver dernier ?

— Oui, certainement. Giorgiana doit avoir la taille de Miss Elizabeth, maintenant. Je ne l'ai quasiment très peu vu depuis ce printemps. Je l'ai rapidement vu cet été quand je suis venu la chercher, et depuis, plus rien. »

Lizzie relève brutalement les yeux sur Darcy alors que la peine est lisible dans son regard. C'est cet été qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre le frère et la sœur. Elle se souvient des mots de Miss Darcy. Malgré, ou grâce, au cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, Lizzie choisit de prendre la parole.

« Si vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis si longtemps, elle doit vous manquer. Et plus que ça, vous devez lui manquer. J'imagine qu'avoir un frère, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos. J'aurais un frère, surtout s'il vous ressemblait, Mr Darcy, je n'aimerais pas qu'il reste plusieurs mois sans me voir. Ce n'est surement pas la même chose qu'avoir une sœur. Mais je connais les sœurs. J'en ai quatre. Et si des fois, je suis heureuse d'être un peu par moi-même, je n'ai pas envie de ne plus voir personne pendant de long mois. Surtout si, connaissant mon caractère, la dernière fois que je les ai vues a été pendant l'une de mes colères et trahisons. Non. Ca je n'aimerais pas du tout que mes sœurs s'enfuient devant moi. »

Le challenge bien présent dans ses yeux, elle découvre Darcy se lever pour faire quelques pas avant de l'observer longuement.

« Vous avez totalement raison, Miss Elizabeth. Elle est à Londres, peut-être elle appréciera de changer un peu de compagnie. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures de Londres, après tout.

— Mr Darcy ! La compagnie… ici, n'est certainement pas adéquate pour une jeune fille qui n'a pas encore été présenté à la Cour ! s'écrie Miss Bingley

— Vous savez, Lambton n'est pas si différent de Meryton… Dès que je vous ai conduite à mon cousin et à votre protecteur, Miss Elizabeth, j'aurais de la correspondance à écrire.

— Très bien Mr Darcy. N'oubliez pas d'être honnête avec elle. Les sœurs détectent toujours quand leurs ainés essayent de leur mentir.

— Vous m'avez vraiment donné beaucoup à réfléchir. »

Sur ce, Lizzie ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire victorieux. Elle a aidé Miss Darcy et son frère à se reparler et à réparer leur relation. Quoiqu'ait fait Miss Darcy, l'éloignement résulte en deux personnes très malheureuses alors qu'ils devraient être l'un pour l'autre.

« J'ai terminé, nous pouvons y aller, Mr Darcy. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle surprend le regard outré que Miss Bingley échange avec sa sœur. Peu importe ce qu'elles pensent, elle doit s'occuper d'Éric au plus vite. Elle a déjà trop trainé. Et après, elle retournera auprès de Jane, pour avoir des nouvelles.

Il propose naturellement son bras à l'extérieur du salon, et elle le prend avec un calme qu'elle est loin de ressentir.

« Miss Elizabeth, j'espère qu'on pourra discuter plusieurs fois, je me trouve sur plusieurs sujet à avoir besoin de votre sagesse et de votre intelligence. Et si ma sœur accepte de venir ici, chez Bingley, voudriez-vous bien la rencontrer ? Je… Je suis sûr qu'elle gagnerait beaucoup de votre présence. »

Au fond d'elle, toute la curiosité sur Miss Darcy après la discussion avec le colonel, mais surtout après la lettre de cette dernière, ne veut que profiter de l'occasion. Elle est certaine que Miss Darcy serait quelqu'un de sympathique et très intéressante. Mais elle ne veut pas être sans distinction, alors elle prend la voix la plus posée, qui tremble un peu quand même, et répond simplement :

« Si votre sœur est dans la région, Mr Darcy, je serais certainement ravie de faire sa connaissance. »

Elle n'aime pas comme sa voix tremble, ou comme elle s'accroche plus au bras de son escorte. Darcy s'arrête immédiatement et l'observe avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Oh, je serais vraiment ravie de rencontrer en vrai Miss Georgiana, après ce qu'elle m'a écrit sur vous… »

Lizzie se tait enfin après avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oh mon dieu. Mr Darcy, je ne devais rien dire. Pouvez-vous simplement oublier les mots que je viens de prononcer ? »

L'air complètement perdu qu'il aborde maintenant la renseigne.

« Vous connaissez Georgiana ? C'est pour ça que vous aviez dit ce que vous avez dit ? Mais comment c'est possible…

— Votre… Votre cousin m'a demandé de lui écrire une lettre. Hier, j'ai reçu la plus étrange des réponses. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je vous jure que je ne lui veux aucun mal et que je ne cherche pas à avoir des faveurs particulières via votre sœur, Mr Darcy. »

Alors qu'elle parle, elle voit les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandir sous la surprise.

« Richard, c'est la _demande_ qu'il vous a faite ! Surement parce que je vous ai admis dans le cercle de mes amis, à danser avec vous sans demande extérieur. Et il a discuté avec vous pour savoir votre caractère. Et donc il a dû vous ennuyer toute une partie de la nuit pour que vous acceptiez. Merci, en tout cas. J'aurais tempêté et râlé des milliers de fois si je l'avais appris avant de proposer de l'inviter. Mais maintenant, je peux comprendre la sagesse dans ses actions. Et la générosité dans le fait que vous ayez accepté, Miss Elizabeth. Merci beaucoup.

— Je… je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais simplement… »

Lizzie cherche dans ses affaires pour ressortir la lettre qu'elle garde sur elle depuis la veille.

« Voilà, si vous voulez la lire. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous faire lire mon brouillon, je n'en ai pas fait. Je pense que vous lui manquez, Mr Darcy. »

Darcy la prend doucement, et leurs doigts se croisent un moment. Un frisson solitaire remonte le long de son bras.

« Richard et Éric nous attendent, Miss Elizabeth. Et le dernier va finir par mettre ses menaces envers moi à exécution si je continue à vous retenir, sans sa présence de protecteur. »

Lizzie relève le regard, voulant comprendre son sous-entendu, mais il reprend simplement sa marche vers les cuisines. Elle secoue la tête mais se reprend.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir discuté avec Éric, Mr Darcy.

— Oui, on a discuté, pendant que vous étiez avec votre sœur.

— Vous n'êtes pas retourné faire un tour dehors ?

— Non. »

Comment peut-il lui dire que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il voulait prendre l'air ? Pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle change dans sa vie, et qu'est-ce que son idiot de cousin lui avait offert comme livre deux jours auparavant. Le jour où ce dernier trouvera son héritière, il peut être sûr que Darcy sera là pour lui offrir un magnifique guide pour gagner le cœur de cette dernière. Il soupire avec un regard tendre vers Elizabeth.

Ce livre a du bon. Il a eu du mal, ce matin. Il a choisi de faire un effort, et depuis, ne le regrette certainement pas. La main qu'il sent à travers ses longues manches irradie de chaleur. Quand leurs mains se sont croisées, son cœur lui a donné l'impression d'arrêter de battre, pour recommencer deux fois plus vite juste après.

Il ne fait pas attention à ses paroles suivantes. Il veut juste qu'elle remette vite sa main à elle, sur son bras. Et pouvoir montrer au monde comme sa compagne est belle, intelligente et vive. Et gentille. Et généreuse.

Il avance de quelques pas, espérant faire disparaitre les pensées. Elizabeth n'a encore pas accepté d'être sa compagne, même s'il sait, au fond de lui-même, qu'il ne peut trouver nulle personne plus adapté à lui-même. Il sourit, avec charme, l'espère-t-il, à Elizabeth, quand elle replace sa main, et remet le monde dans son axe.

Elle rougit et sourit elle aussi. Il en est heureux. Leurs pas les ramènent à Richard et Éric. Ce dernier lève un regard étonné en voyant Elizabeth accompagnée par lui-même. Il redresse légèrement les coins de la bouche, heureux de lui-même, mais pas question que d'autres qu'Elizabeth ait ses sourires. Il ne voit pas l'expression de sa dulcinée, car quand elle se retrouve au centre de son regard, elle s'est défaite de son bras, et s'avance vers son protecteur.

« Jane a l'air particulièrement malade. On ne va pas pouvoir la déplacer. Je resterais jusqu'au souper. Veux-tu rentrer ?

— Tu as besoin de moi ici ?

— Je crois que je peux me débrouiller.

— Miss Eliza, je peux vous parler de manière privée ? »

Elle acquiesce, et si Darcy le foudroie du regard, Éric ne s'y formalise pas une seule seconde. Leur discussion privée est impossible à deviner, et Richard en profite. Il se lève et vient frapper dans le dos de son cousin.

« Alors, William, ça aide, _mon petit guide pour gagner le cœur des femmes d'esprits, à destination des gentilshommes trop prude et orgueilleux_ ?

— Richard…

— Allez, je sais que c'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'attitude ! Tu allais dans le mur… Reconnais au moins ça.

— Je ne suis ni prude, ni orgueilleux, Richard. »

Le ton est immanquablement enfantin.

« Mais c'est une jeune femme d'esprit, on est d'accord. Et tu veux gagner son cœur. Dès que j'ai vu ce livre dans la librairie, j'ai su que c'était pour toi. C'est comme si c'était écrit : Offre le à William Darcy, pour qu'il puisse courtiser sa Miss Elizabeth, sans tout casser. En fait, c'est peut-être ce qui était écrit… Je ne l'ai pas lu, ça y était ?

— Richard, que veux-tu ? demande la voix fatiguée de Darcy qui sait qu'il va en avoir un moment.

— Voyons… Comme si je voulais quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu me remercies, que tu me dises que je suis le meilleur ? Que tu veux que je sois ton témoin ?

— Holà, calme-toi ! Je ne lui ai encore rien demandé.

— Mais tu vas lui demander, cela ne fait aucun doute.

— Merci pour Georgiana. Je pense qu'on va demander à Bingley si on ne peut pas l'inviter dans la région. Il faut que je connaisse un peu plus ma sœur. Surtout si je lui manque autant qu'elle me manque.

— Attends, on ne parlait pas de Miss Bennet avant ? »

Il sifflote tranquillement quand Éric et Miss Elizabeth les rejoigne. Vu sa position, il les a vu avancer.

Éric s'avance vers lui et lui offre une poignée de main.

« Merci Mr Darcy, je crois que je vais être demandé à Longbourn très bientôt, il vaut mieux que je me mette en route. Je reviendrais pour le souper, mais j'aurais déjà mangé. Si Miss Elizabeth ne quitte pas Netherfield, il vaut mieux que je trouve à m'occuper ailleurs. »

Darcy étonne tout le monde sauf son cousin en serrant de manière ferme la main qui est présente devant lui.

« Elle ne quittera pas Netherfield, ou en tout cas, pas sans une escorte. Je vous donne ma parole.

— Et pas seulement vous ?

— Au moins une autre personne, je vous donne ma parole. Et il n'y aura pas besoin de chiens. »

A ces derniers mots, le Colonel et Éric éclatent de rire. Lizzie garde une expression interloquée. Elle veut retourner auprès de Jane très rapidement, avant l'apothicaire ne parte. Très vite, il n'y a plus que des serviteurs de Netherfield dans la pièce. Mr Darcy va vers sa chambre pour retirer son bloc de correspondance, le Colonel va prendre congés des Bingley avant de retrouver son régiment et Lizzie se retrouve dans la chambre de Jane.

Et soudain, le regard du Dr Jones la cloue sur place.

« Mr Darcy n'est pas revenu avec toi, Eliza ?

— Non, il est parti aller écrire à sa sœur pour l'inviter.

— Comme ta sœur n'est pas le moins contagieuse, je ne vois pas le souci… Eliza, ton père sait-il que Mr Darcy te courtise ?

— Il ne me courtise pas ! Il est … incompréhensible.

— Tu vas me dire que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, cet homme n'est pas en train de vouloir que tu le voies sous un bon jour ? Eliza, il est venu me chercher. Avec un cheval en rabais pour que je puisse venir plus vite. Et il t'a servi de guide dans une maison où tu as vécu plus de temps que lui !

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis sûr que Mr Darcy ne veut pas… Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il est juste… élégant, instruit et écoute quand je propose des idées. Et il les mets en pratique, si ces idées l'intéressent.

— Comme écrire à sa sœur.

— Heu, oui. Voilà. Comme écrire à sa sœur. J'ai mentionné qu'elle devait lui manquer, alors il pense que c'est plus intéressant de l'inviter pour qu'elle puisse profiter de lui. »

Une nouvelle voix inattendue apparue du lit.

« Lizzie, le docteur n'a peut-être pas tort, tu sais. Je suis sûre que Mr Darcy doit avoir un faible pour toi, et chercher ta bonne opinion. On sait qu'il a déjà fait des gaffes.

— Non, Jane, la fièvre te fait dire des choses improbables. Je le saurais, si un homme voulait me courtiser, quand même ! »

 **Fin Un cousin pas si lointain. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite est en cours d'écriture, et s'appelle "Plus jamais dans une médiathèque". Sur ce je vous laisse méditer ... (Et oui, je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de médiathèque au XIXe, le titre n'est pas une erreur). On retournera quelques semaines avant le début de cette histoire, mais avec d'autres personnages ! Et vous saurez enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour foutre le souk dans le monde d'Orgueil & Préjugés.  
**


End file.
